Zander and Stevie
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: I literally have not title. So it's going to be Zander and Stevie for now. This is a multichapter story. Summary: Zander and Stevie are best friends and always have been, when they start to feel something new for eachother things start to change, and add going to Australia, follow them on the rollercoaster that is life. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**How to Rock**

**Zevie fanfiction**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I smile as I end the last note to the song we are playing. The crowd in front of Gravity 5 erupts into cheers. I high-five Zander and Kevin.

"Thank you guys for being an amazing crowd tonight!" Kacey shouts. We all walk to behind stage.

"That was awesome!" I yell. Tonight was our first real performance, we were performing at a small venue. "I can't believe how many people showed up!"

"That was so amazing." Nelson comments.

"Yeahit was!" Kevin agrees. "But I'm hungry." He says making a bee-line for the snack tables.

"Of course he is." Kacey rolls her eyes.

"He is a growing boy." Nelson says. I laugh at his remark.

"That's no excuse." Kacey huffs.

"Kace, give it up." I say smiling. I love the feeling after performing, like we just accomplished something. We make people happy and I love that.

"Fine." She sighs. She sits down on the couch.

"So Zander, what did you think of the crowd?" I ask noticing he was quite.

"They were cool." He comments, looking into the distance. I turn my head to see him staring at a pretty blonde. Of course.

"Go talk to her." I say.

"What?" He questions.

"The blonde, you were staring at her."

"Yeah." He says dazed.

"Go talk to her then."

"Why, she'll probably reject me." He sighs sitting down.

"The great Zander robbins being rejected? It's the end of the world." I laugh.

"Well it is 2012..." He drags off. I roll my eyes.

"I've told you 90 times, the only reason people think the world ends in 2012 is because of one mayan calander that ended then, they found another and now it's supposedly 2049 or something." I say.

"Yeah yeah." He says waving his hand dismissevley.

"You should talk to her." Kacey says from beside us.

"That's what I said." I exclaim.

"Ok." Zander sighs. He gets up off of the couch and walks over to her. He starts talking, and the girl laughs. Hmm seems to be going well. Zander talks again, this time though, the girl slaps him. Like a full on slap, you could hear it echo through the room. Everyone turns their heads to look at Zander holding his face and the girl stalking away. Zander comes back over and sits on the couch.

"What happened?" Kevin asks as he walks over. Zander is still clutching his cheek.

"She slapped me." Zander mutters.

"No shit sherlock." I roll my eyes. "He's asking why."

"I don't know, she laughed at my joke, then I asked her out, and she slapped me." He says.

"Why?" Kacey asks.

"She said that I can't cheat on my girlfriend..." He drags off. "She said that Stevie looked like she was my girlfriend." He finishes. I burst out laughing.

"She thought that I was your girlfriend?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah..." He murmers.

"Well it makes sense." Nelson says. I look at him. "You guys are always hanging out." He explains.

"Yeah and that's what friends do." I finish for him.

"But it's like-" I cut him off.

"What friends do. I do it with you two." I say pointing at Kevin and him. Nelson sighs and sits down on a chair.

"Yep just what friends do." He shakes his head.

"Anyways." Kacey starts. Oh no. "There's a party going on on Friday. Hosted by Justin Cole." She says smirking at me.

"So?" I ask.

"We are going to go." She finishes.

"Why?" I ask Kacey.

"Becuase then you and Justin can become a couple." Kacey smiles. "I'm already planning the wedding. You will soon be Stevie Cole." She squeales.

"Woah woah woah wait. No I'm not going to become 'Stevie Cole' I'm not marrying till I'm at least 23." I say. "And anyways, that was a one time thing." I finish. "I don't like him that way."

"Really because it seemed that way last month." Kacey looks at me quizzacaly.

"He's more of a perf or your type of guy." I say. I take a sandwhich from the tray Kevin brought.

"Stevie... You guys look so cute together though!" Kacey whines.

"Kacey, No." I say.

"Fine." She sighs.

"But I will still go to that party." I smile. I do like to party.

"Awesome! I'll pick out your outfit and everything!" Kacey squeales.

"No. You are not picking out my outfit." I say sternly.

"Please?" She pleads. I sigh.

"Fine, but only the jeans." I say.

"I was hopping skirt, but whatever." She smiles.

"Well it's getting late." Kevin says. I look at my phone 10:50 wow, it is.

"It is." Nelson agrees. Kevin and Nelson walk to Nelson's car as Kacey walks to hers. I came here with Zander.

"Come on Stevie." Zander smiles. He leads me to his truck.

"Nice wheels." I comment laughing. I have rode in this car so many times. "Oh yeah. My mom is out for the night, she wants me to stay over at your house." I stat.

"Ok." He smirks. "But this time. Your sleeping in my room, not my sisters." Zander smiles.

"But your 7 year old sister is so cute." I say.

"Well she does look like a girly version of me." He shrugs his shoulders. I smack his arm. "Hey I'm driving!" He says as he turns to look at me.

"Eyes on the road Z." I say sternley. He pouts but turns back to the road.

* * *

In 20 minutes we are at Zander's house. I let myself in.

"Hi Mom." I smile at Zander's mom.

"Hi Stevie." She smiles back at me. You see me and Zander have been best friends since he moved here, pretty much my parents are his 2nd parents and his parents are my 2nd parents. I walk up the all to familiar stairs and make my way to Zander's room. I could do this with my eyes closed. I smile when I walk into the room. I go through 2 of his drawers, all holding my clothes, and his clothes that he gave me. I pull out and old black t-shirt with some random band on it. I pull out my superman pajama pants. I put these on and flop onto Zander's bed. I turn on his small tv and flip through the channels. I land on Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey baskara." Zander smiles opening the door.

"Hey Z." I say keeping my eyes on the tv screen.

"Phineas and Ferb?" Zander asks.

"The 2nd dimension." I whisper.

"Ohhh." Zander says as he jumps on the bed.

"Yep. Now shhh." I say.

"Ok Ok." Zander says.

I laugh to myself. All of a sudden the tv is turned off.

"What the hell?" I shout.

"My mom said tv off by 11:30 it's 11:45." Zander explains. I try to grab the remote. "Sleep." Zander commands pointing at the pillow next to his head. I sigh and lay my head down. My back faces Zander. My eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, Zander is gone. Like every morning. I slowly walk to the dresser and take out a shirt and some jeans. I put them on and make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." I yawn. Zander stops eating his pancakes and smiles at me.

"I'm hungry." I say rubbing my stomach.

"You're starting to act like Kevin." Zander smirks. I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs as I take 3 pancakes.

"I'm hungry." I say again.

"You said that." Zander grins. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I know." I reply simply. I finsih my breakfast and sit down on the couch my backpack in hand. Zander runs down the stairs.

"Come on." He says running to the car. I roll my eyes again and climb into his truck.

When we arrive at school we head straight for the lockers, I take out my music notebook as does Zander. We start to walk away when Kacey catches up with us.

"Hey you guys." Kacey smiles.

"Hey" Zander and I say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have our weekley movie night tonight?" She asks.

"Why today, it's Tuesday?" I ask her.

"Because the party if Friday, me and you are going shopping on Thursday, Nelson has to go fishing with his Dad wednsday and Kevin has to babysit his sister on Saturday." Kacey explains.

"Cool." Zander smiles. "I'll watch the movie tonight." Zander says. I shrug.

"Sure I guess I will too." I smile.

"Cool, meet at my house at 6:00" Kacey says.

"So how long are you staying at my house?" Zander asks. Kacey raises her eyebrows.

"My mom and brother's are gone, so whenever they are I stay with Zander." I explain to her. "And um till Thursday I think." I say to Zander.

"Ok I'll tell my mom." Zander says as he takes out his phone.

"You text your mom?" Kacey questions.

"Yeah?" Zander asks. Kacey shakes her head.

"I thought you were cool." Kacey sighs dramatically. Zander looks confused.

"She's saying that texting your mom is uncool." I say simply. Zander looks up from his phone and sends the message before putting his phone away.

"At least my mom knows how to text." Zander says.

"Touche'" Kacey grins.

We make our way down the hallway to music class.

"What letter are we on for movies?" I ask.

"Umm... H." Zander replies. Me and Kacey look at each other.

"HUNGER GAMES!" We shout together.

"I hate to burst your amazing bobble, but Hunger Games isn't out on DVD yet." Zander says. I sigh man, I've seen that movie 9 times, Zander and kevin 7 Kacey 8 and Nelson 10.

"Man your right." I sigh.

"What other movies start with H?" Kacey asks.

"I don't know, I'll look it up after school." Zander replies.

"Ok cool. We better get to class." Kacey says as we walk down the long hallway. We reach the door just as the bell rings.

"Hello class." Our teacher, Mr. Calentine, says as we sit down with Kevin and Nelson at our table. "We will be performing our songs today." He says. I look at Zander to see his face filled with Joy. He's clutching his ukulele. "Who want's to go first?"

"We do!" Zander says as he stands up. I sigh and stand up after him. We walk to the front of the classroom. Zander starts to play and I start to sing. (You and I - Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa By Ingrid Michaelson)

When we finish everyone claps and we sit back down. I sigh to myself as I look at Zander who is being surrounded by girls. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Zander." I say as I walk up behind him.

"Hey Stevie." Zander says as he puts his arm around my waist. "You sounded amazing." He smiles.

"You did too." I smile back. Soon enough the crowd of girls is disappearing and I'm getting glares. Me and Zander sit back down. The class goes on with everyone singing, Kacey singing stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Nelson and Kevin doing a techno song, and Molly and Grace doing 'how to be popular'.

"Good job all you." Mr. Calentine says. "Tomorrow we will have everyone else perform, you guys are dismissed." He says letting us leave 10 minutes early. Did I tell you he's my favorite teacher? No well, he is. I got up from my seat and me and the rest of Gravity 5 walked to the band room, our next period was our free period. We perform a couple of songs and then just rest.

At the end of the day Zander and I go back to his house and we look up Movies starting with H.

* * *

**So? I know, it's rushed, and not that good, but I just wanted it to be longer than 861 words, which it would have been if I stopped at a good part to stop. But I like writing long story's so... yeah. **

**Anyways, if you Review could you put a movie starting with H? I only have like 2 movies in mind, and that's halloween town (1-3 or was it 4?) and Hunger Games, which was a no. I haven't actually seen The Hunger Games that many times, I've only seen it 5 times, hoping for a 6th later next week at the cheap theater. Woo!**

**Anyways R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the new chapter! I hope this meets your expectations. I decided to go with zevie-bade-spoby80726, InkHeart4112, SupButterCup, ZevieLove, jellybean96's idea Harry Potter. I can't believe I didn't think of that, I've seen everyone in theaters, and have everyone, I've also watched each of them at least 3 times. Woo. Haha. I'm going to go with The 7th part 2. I can't believe Fred died, the twins were my favorite. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and made suggestions of what movies to use!**

**If you love The Hunger Games, then listen to this parody on youtube, it's in Gales' point of view, and I'm a total Katpee shipper, but this song it so awesome. It almost makes me love Gale. Haha ok the name is, _[FAN REQUEST!] "Best Friend" The Killers Parody_**.

**And about my other story I should've Kissed you, it got took down, because you know fanfiction hates me, and takes down my story and not any other fanfiction writers. Yep story of my life. I'm putting it back on, and asking you guys to listen to the song on replay for the song, or if you don't want to you just read it.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I clicked the mouse again. "Ok there is the Home Alone series." I suggested to Zander.

"I like the first two, but now the guy looks like a crazy rapist on drugs, next." Zander shrugged. I rolled my eyes and clicked again.

"Hellboy One or Two?" I asked.

"You know Kacey." Zander sighed.

"Ok what about we watch... Harry Potter!" I shouted. Zander shot up and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"How did we not think of that earlier?" He asked.

"I don't know, you know that I own everyone." I said.

"You watch each one, once a week Stevie."

"Hey it's not my fault that the guys in the movie are hot and have accents." I said.

"Woah woah wait. Stevie talking about guys?" Zander asked faking shock. "It's the end of the world." He said as he clamped a hand over his mouth. I laughed at his expression.

"Your acting like Nelson and Kevin." I smirked. Zander immeadiatley went back to normal.

"Changing the subject, which one should we watch." He asked.

"I say marathon." I suggested.

"But that will take us till like 4 am." Zander sighed.

"Man, ok how about we watch Number Seven Part Two, that is my favorite even though my favorite character, besides George, died." I said frowning.

"Oh man up and watch it." He rolled his eyes.

"I will when he comes back to life." I fake sniffed.

"Aww come here." Zander said he held out his arms.

"Thanks Z." I said smiling. All of a sudden Zander's younger brother barged into the room.

"Holy shit! Little too graphic in here!" Xavier, who is 14, said. I laughed as I went back to the computer.

"Dude it's called a hug, you usually do that with girls and friends, wait considering the fact that you have no friends or girls, and you've only hugged Grandma and mom, I'm not suprised you thought it was as I quote 'Holy shit! Little too graphic in here!'" Zander smirked. Xavier glared at him before he turned to me.

"Right now the real reason I came in here, is because my mom wanted to know if you would be fine with Mac Donalds for dinner?" Xavier asked me.

"Mac Donalds?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm fine with it." I smiled. He gave me a cheeky smile and walked back out the room before he shut the door he turned to us.

"Now the next time you do something that isn't PG rated, I will tell my mom." He smirked at Zander who rolled his eyes. Xavier walked out and shut the door.

"Don't flirt with him." Zander turned to me. I gave him a confused look.

"Flirt?" I asked. "Yeah because you know, freshman who don't know when to shut up are totally attractive." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever he takes the simpliest 'hello' from you to be considered you announcing your supposed love for him." Zander said. "He like loves you or something." Zander shook his head.

"Well good for him." I said. "I have heard from a couple people that I am quite the looker." I joked.

"Oh you are." Zander smiled. I laughed.

"Harry Potter right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll text everyone." Zander said slightly hesitant after the sudden change in subject. I smiled at him and walked down the stairs.

"What do you want from Mac Donalds Stevie?" Zander's mom asked.

"I want... a 6 pack of McNuggets, um the 2 cheese burgers with no cheese, a chocolate shake, a carmel and chocolate icecream, and a big mac." Stevie said. **(A/N I actually order this usually, and I'm still not even 100 punds, but I don't live by a Mac Donalds now that I moved... I hate it lol. But I usually don't get the McNuggets and Big mac, I usually get that everyother time I'm there. I usually just get the burgers, shake, and icecream.)** Zander's mom shook her head and wrote it down.

"I should have known, that's what you order everytime." Zander's mom Smiled. "I don't know how you eat so much and yet you are so tiny."

"I don't know. Fast matabolisum?" I asked. "Don't forget my fry's!" I shouted going back up the stairs.

"I wont!" She yelled back. I went back into Zander's room.

"Did you text them?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zander said. He looked at his laptop.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Zander shook his head. "Did Xavier go with my mom?"

"No he's still here." I said looking at him.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"No reason." He said as he looked back at his laptop.

"Why do you keep looking at your laptop?" I asked.

"I'm expecting it to blowup." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"I haven't gotten a single fan email, facebook invite, or anything from my adoring fans. I think that somethings wrong with my laptop." He muttered.

"You are too full of yourself." I shook my head. "Wait till midnight, you'll have oh so many emails." I said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm doesn't help my hurt heart." Zander said.

"I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically again.

"You know you should really learn to care for people's feelings." Zander pointed out.

"And you should learn how to not have such a huge ego." I shot back. Zander opened his mouth and then closed it. He nodded his head. I raised my eyebrows. "No comeback?"

"I'm sorry baby." Zander said. I rolled my eyes.

"What did me and Kacey tell you about calling us baby." I asked him pointing my index finger at him.

"To not do it." He muttered.

"That's right, and that's the 4th time this day, stop." I said sternley.

"Fine." He sighed. "Baby." He smirked. I just shook my head and took out my phone. I looked at it and saw that I had a text from Kacey.

_Hey meet us at 7:00 instead._

_~Kacey_

I rolled my eyes.

"Kacey wants us to meet at 7:00 instead." I said to Zander.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah I don't know why." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever, that gives us time to eat and get that DVD from your house." Zander smiled.

"True." I said.

"Zander! Stevie!" Xavier yelled. Me and Zander got up and walked out the door. We walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. My eyes lit up as I saw the food. I raced to the island where the food was and started to eat.

"I didn't eat lunch because I was studying! I'm starving!" I said as I shoved a handful of french fries in my mouth.

"You are such a pig." Zander said shaking his head. I stuck my tounge out and took a drink of my shake. I stuck a french fry in my shake and ate it. I quickly finished my food and moved onto my icecream.

"So delishies." I said smiling. Zander, Joanna, and Xavier looked at me weirdly. Did I mention Zander's mom's name is Joanna? No ok. "What?" I asked as I looked at them. They just shook their heads. "Jerks." I muttered. I finished my icecream.

I waited patiently for Zander to finish. "Hurry up Zan it's 6:30." I sighed. He quickly finished his food and ran out of the house. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We got into his car and started to drive the short 5 minutes to my house. I jumped out and unlocked the door. I ran to my DVD rack and looked for the Harry Potter movies, I found them and went to the end of the pile, and grabbed it.

"Come on, we ahve to be there in 20 minutes!" Zander shouted. I muttered under my breath and got into the car.

"It's ok Zan Kacey's house is only 15 minutes away." I smiled. Zander started the car and drove off like a madman. "Holy fudge cakes! Slow the hell down!" I shouted. I looked at the speed dial thingy and saw we were going 65 in a 40 mpr zone. "Seriously Zan a cop is a couple cars ahead." Zander immeadiatley slowed down to 35 almost making the car behind us crash. The car honked and started to go around us. As it was passing by Zander looked at the person to see a middle-aged man. He flipped him off and flored it. We were going 55 and Zander was racing with a 45 year old man. Yeah my life.

"Screw you!" The guy shouted as he turned into a neighborhood.

"Well that guy was a prick." Zander muttered. I laughed lightly. Zander turned into Kacey's neighboorhood. The rich one. He went down the houses stopping at a huge one. "Here we are." Zander said his face lighting up. I opened my door and got out. I walked up to Kacey's front door and opened it. I don't need to knock, her mom loves me.

"Hey Zander and Stevie." Kacey smiled. She lead us down to the basement and over to the theater room. Yeah theater room. "Put the movie in! Draco's hot in this one!" She yelled as she pushed me to the DVD player. I rolled my eyes and put in the DVD. I quicklly sat in the front row, of the threw rowed theater, with the rest of the rest of the band. I stared up at the screen as it started.

* * *

It was close to the end and I was crying when it showed that Fred had died. I know Stevie crying? Yeah. I love that guy.

When the movie finished we all went into the front of the basement, which consisted of 2 couches, a recliner, and a bunch of beanbags, plus a tv, and a kitchen, along with a bathroom. I know Kacey is RICH. I walked into the kitchen area and grabbed some chips and a coke. I walked over to one of the couches and sat down, I turned on the tv and switched it to House of Anubis. It was the episode where Patricia and Eddie become a couple, I like Peddie but I mean come on the chemistry Patricia and Jerome had in the first season was amazing, and they say 4 things to each other in this season, it's sickening. I sighed as I switched it to Austin & Ally.

I also don't really like how everyone says Austin & Ally need to date, they have a little chemistry but not that much, and they don't even look cute together. I laughed as Dez and Trish were talking about how Dez's freckles are his friends. Now they have chemistry. I felt the cushion next to me drop down and looked up to see who. I smiled at Zander and offered some of my chips to him. He took a huge handful and shoved them in his mouth. I shook my head and concetrated on the show.

"We should play a game." Kacey said interupting me from watching the show. I turned off the tv.

"What type of game?" I asked.

"Furious pigeons?" Nelson and Kevin ask.

"No. I was thinking... would you rather." Kacey smiled.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Nelson, would you rather kiss Grace or get the newest furious pigeons?" Kacey asked. Nelson thought for a moment.

"Furious pigeons. No Grace. No pigeons. No Grace. Ugh or." He muttered. I shook my head.

"Have to pick one Nelly." I said.

"Furious pigeons." He sighed. "Kacey, Would you rather kiss Dean or Justin?"

"Dean." Kacey said automatically. "Justin is Stevie's man." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Stevie would you rather kiss Zander or Justin?" I didn't even take 2 seconds to answer.

"Zander." I said. Kacey shot me a wondering glance. "I told you Justin will never like me, so why waste my time?" I questioned. "Kevin would you rather kiss Kacey or have your own chocolate fountain?" I asked.

"Chocolate fountain, because a kiss from Kacey would be awesome, but I've always wanted my own chocolate fountain." He explained. "Zander, would you rather, never have fangirls or never touch a ukulele again?" Kevin asked.

"Never have fangirls, it's a hard decision but I need my Uke to live." Zander said. I laughed at that.

* * *

The next hour or so we were playing Would you rather, but that just led to telling secrets.

"So Stevie who or what does the picture of the ukulele in your locker reperesent?" Nelson asked.

"Easy, what it represents, is music and my love for Ukeulele's. Who it represents, is Zander." I said. I shrugged my shoulders. "Now Nels-" Kacey cut me off.

"Woah woah woah wait. It represents Zander?" She asks.

"Um... Yeah... He did teach me how to play..." I say slowly. She has a shocked look on her face. "Anyways Nelson, do you like Grace?" I asked. It's obvious he does, but he needs to admit it.

"Yeah." He said as he stared at the ground. I laughed and shook my head. So obvious. I stared at Kacey who was looking at me as if trying to read my mind.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She got up and walked into the theater room.

"Help me." I said as I followed her. The guys laughed. I walked in and Kacey shut the door. I turned on the light. "Yes?" I asked quizacally.

"Do you like Zander?" She asked. I burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious Kace." I smiled. I looked at her to see her face dead serious. "Okay so a tiny crush but trust me, nothing more." I said. She looked at me as if to see if I was lying before she opened the door.

"Ok. But I'm going to make you guys fall in love." She said as she walked out. I rolled my eyes and followed her out. I sat back down next to Zander and we resumed the game.

* * *

Later that night, we all decided to just spend the night, Zander texted his mom and we set up the couches, which were pull out ones. Kevin said he wanted to sleep on the recliner so he wouldn't be squished by Nelson and Zander. Me and Kacey were on one, Zander and Nelson on another, and Kevin on the recliner. We watched tv, until it was about 12:00 before finally falling asleep, since it was a school night.

The next morning I woke up and looked around to see that everyone besides Kevin was asleep. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, I got out a bowl and amde some cereal for the both of us.

"So what did you and Kacey talk about last night?" Kevin asked.

"She wanted to know if I liked Zander." I shrugged.

"Intresting." Kevin said. I looked at him weirdly before I walked over to the others waking them up.

* * *

**So how was that? This story will go bye pretty slow.**

**I forgot to do this last chapter, shoutout to:**

**New Town Girl**

**An anon**

**RandomReviewerB.M**

**Mimi**

**zevie-bade-spoby80726**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx **

**SupButterCup**

**and**

**Libba The Amazing**

**for reviewing for my other How to Rock story "The yearbook poll"**

**and thanks to...**

**ZevieLover**

**jellybean96**

**SupButterCup**

**startrekwarrior12**

**zevie-bade-spoby80726**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**

**and**

**InkHeart4112**

**who reviewed for the first chapter of Zander and Stevie.**

**It really meant alot to have 7 reviews on just the first chapter.**

**I've been meaning to get this done, but no wifi on the weekend, a little on saturday, when I started this, but yesterday night I wrote half, before my mum forced me to bed, so I finished today. Woo.**

**I'm sorry moving takes a lot out of me. I've been moved for 2 weeks and I'm still unpacking a bunch of shit.**

**Anyways thank you please review!**

**I also take ideas on what you want to happen! and constructive criticism, but if it's harsh, I will be mad, I'm sorry but I sort of have slight anger issues, not reallly but when people critisize me way to much I yell, and cuss. So keep that in mind.**

**bye bye lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Once everyone is awake we begin getting ready. I borrow some of Kacey's not so 'Amazing' clothes and the boys wear the clothes they had in their backpacks, which means the clothes they wore for Gym. I wrinkle my nose at the smell. Kacey walks into the room wrinkling her nose, She takes a perfume out of her small purse and sprays the boys. I sniff Nelson smile and Kacey puts the perfume back. Now they smell like Daisies and Bacon, I'll think of them the next time I'm eating breakfast in a meadow (A/N supah ninja's refrence.)

"What the heck?" Nelson asks sniffing himself.

"I sprayed you guys, because you smell." Kacey says.

"But..." He says dragging off.

"Grace will love the smell." I smirk at him. His face immeadiatley lights up and he smiles.

"Good." He says satisfied, then as if just realizing what he said he covers his mouth with his hand and starts to stutter. "I mean um not good, well it's good but not like that, it's just good because I'm um it's um... yeah." He finishes lamely. I shake my head and grab my backpack I brought yesterday. I open the front door and hop into Zander's truck. He runs out of Kacey's house and into his truck too.

"Let's go Z." I say. He turns on his car and starts to drive to school.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy but heres a shotgun so shoot me maybe." Zander jokes. I look at him weirdly.

"I don't like that song." He shrugs. I nod my head.

"Makes sense." I say. We arrive at the school and get up. Zander getting a few squeales from girls. He waves at them and I roll my eyes. We walk into the school and to our lockers.

"We have band practice at 3." Zander says.

"Ok." I say as I walk over to Nelson and Kevin. Zander joins us after getting the stuff from his locker.

"So I walked by Grace and she said she loved the smelly good stuff I was wearing." Nelson smiles.

"I told you so." I smirk. Nelson shakes his head and we head to English.

* * *

The bell for lunch rings, I get up and grab all of my stuff, I start to walk to our table. When I reach it Zander is already there. I take a seat next to him.

"Have my food?" I ask him.

"Have my money?" He asks me back. I show him the money, he pulls a tray filled with food off of the bench next to him, we quickly trade.

"Thanks." I smile.

"No thank you, you gave me 2 dollars extra." Zander says. I look at him.

"I did?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He smiles as he shoves it in his pocket. Jerk.

"Where are the others?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He reply's, wow great help thanks.

"Well aren't you the best of help?" I question.

"I am aren't I?" Zander says cockily.

"Totally... Not." I say. He frowns a little.

"Hey guys." Kacey says coming up. We smile at her.

"Hey Kace." I say. She sits down at the bench next to me.

"Ok so for band practice I was thinking we should play Only You Can Be You -" Kacey started but was cut off by Nelson.

"Watch out!" He shouts as Kevin comes running into us wearing a blindfold.

"What the heck?" Zander asks.

"Sorry you guys." Kevin says. He then looks at Nelson. "That was awesome!" He says as he fistbumps Nelson.

"Well it wasn't so awesome when you almost spilled my food." Kacey says as she looks at her yougurt.

"Well I didn't." Kevin says in a duhh voice.

"I know that, I'm saying you almost did." Kacey rolls her eyes. "Anyways I was thinking that we could turn the music down a little more when we play." Kacey smiles. I look at the rest.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because then my voice wont be drowned out." Kacey states.

"Uhm, I think that the music is a tiny more important than your singing, you've been fine so far." I say.

"I know but, if we just turn it down a notch, like just a bit." She says. I sigh.

"Fine but just a bit." I say reluctantly. She smiles widely.

"Thanks Stevie." She says as she gets up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She says.

"Why does she want us to turn down our music? I mean we at least no how to play an instrument." I sigh.

"I don't know... but I think we should keep it the way it is, I mean after all our music is a great part of the songs." Zander says.

"You just want people to hear your ukulele and guitar." I roll my eyes.

"And my keyboard guitar." He states.

"Which I don't understand, I mean I already play Keyboard." Nelson states.

"Yeah I don't know, Kacey said for me to use it in some of the songs." Zander shrugs.

"Well I'm hungry." Kevin says as he opens his lunch.

"Your always hungry." I smile.

"Well yeah I mean I am a guy." Kevin says.

"No really?" I ask sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Kevin asks.

"No we do." Nelson says. Kevin smiles and takes a bite of his sandwhich.

"So we should totally ask my mom if we could do something fun tonight, like bowling." Zander says. Kacey comes up a second later.

"Oh yeah, me and you should go bowling." I say to Zander. He smiles at me before taking a bite of his burrito. Kacey looks at me.

"Hey Stevie, I need to talk to you." She says, oh no.

"Ok." I say as we both get up.

"You and Zander are going bowling tonight?" Kacey whisper-shouts.

"Yeah, he's asking his mom, if me, him, his little sister, Xavier, and her can go bowling." I shrug.

"Oh man, his little brother and mom are going? I thought it was only you two. It would totally be considered a date then." Kacey says as she frowns.

"Again I only sort of like him, not THAT much." I say.

"Sure sure." She sighs. "Dismissed." She says shooing me away so she can talk to Dean. I roll my eyes and make my way back to the table.

"What did she want?" Nelson asks from beside Kevin.

"Nothing just to ask for help with Dean, don't ask me why she would talk to me about it." I say.

"Hmm, she should have asked Molly." Kevin says. The rest of us give him a look. "Or not." He drags off.

"Whatever." I shrug. I take a bite of my pizza.

"Did you ever notice how sparkly the perf table is?" Nelson asks randomly.

"Yeah, I noticed." I shrug.

"Oh I just did." Nelson says. I look up from my pizza.

"You should just ask Grace out." Kacey says as she walks back up to the table.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nelson says with a flip of his hair.

"I think you dooo." Kacey says in a sing-song voice. I smile to myself, Nelson and Grace do make a cute couple.

"You should ask her." I point out.

"Well I guess, I could... but not with the other Perf's around." Nelson sighs.

"Good." Kacey smirks. Oh no.

* * *

Later that day at band practice, we finish our son Go With Gravity.

"That was great you guys." Kacey smiles as she turns up the amps for the instruments. "I think that you should play louder, why did you turn the amps down?" Kacey asks. We all look at her.

"Becuase you told us too." Kevin says he looks at her weirdley.

"I did?" Kacey asks.

"Yeah you did." I say cauticously.

''Huh, was it before I talked to Dean?" She asks. I nod my head. "That's why, Dean said he didn't want to go on another date because the last time my hand was glued to Zander's." Kacey sighs. "I'm really upset." She says looking down.

"Hey it's not your fault Zander needs to learn how to get un-glued from someone." I say.

"Hey!" Zander shouts. I roll my eyes.

"No offense Zander." I smile at him.

"Offence taken." Zander says. Kacey smiles.

"Aww your guys' flirting made me feel way better." Kacey squeals.

"Flirting what flirting?" Zander asks.

"She's on this thing that we should date." I say as I face Zander.

"Well we would be pretty cute, the hot guy Zander and his bass playing girlfriend Stevie." Zander smirks draping an arm over my shoulder. I slap his arm away.

"Haha more like Stevie the amazing bass player who is also really good looking and her ukulele obssesed boyfriend Zander." I smirk back at him.

"I'm not the one who has a ukulele in her locker that reperesents me." He says.

"No but you do have a bass that represents me." I smirk.

"That's different." Zander frowns.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I pat his head.

"Well you always could." He winks at me. The flirt.

"No thanks, your room stinks I'd rather sleep in your sister's room or even Xavier's." I smile at him.

"You wouldn't." He says.

"I would."

"You know Xavier has a crush on you."

"For all you know I could like him too."

"You don't!"

"I could."

"Look at them! They are so cute." Kacey smiles from beside Kevin and Nelson her hands over her heart. I roll my eyes at her and continue my squabbbbbbling with Zander.

"You know you could at least like someone your own age." Zander points out.

"I was joking I really don't like him you idiot."

"Good because I was going to have to kill him."

"You are an idiot." I stat sitting down on the couch. "Anyways, we should practice that new song, that we have been writing." I say.

"But we already practiced 5 songs today." Kevin whiines.

"Fine tomorrow." I sigh.

"Good." Nelson sighs as they both crash onto the couch.

* * *

**All the extra B's in squabbling, is from a video on youtube, and I had to put it in there. Anyways hope you like it, sorry if it sucks or is OOC I have a huge headache but am staying up for the rerun on MBaV. Woo.**

**Anyways Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I walk through the front door of Zander's house setting my backpack on the couch. I kick off my shoes and plop down next to my bag. I take out my home work and get started. I hear the front door shut and notice Zander sitting next to me.

"Stevie." Zander whispers.

"What?" I ask annoyance coating my voice. I stop writing down the answer to the math problem and look up at him.

"What did you get for number four?" He asks me looking at my paper. I cover it with one hand.

"You will have to find that." I say poking his the tip of his nose, "On your own." I smile at him before working on problem number six.

"But it's so hard!" Zander whines.

"Um Zander, he gave us homework on Algebra we learned in 8th grade since were starting the unit, I'm pretty sure you know how to do it." I say. He pouts. "Oh come on Zander you really don't know what 3x -3 = 3 is?" I question him, that is truly pathetic.

"No." Zander says.

"You are truly pathetic, I'll help you." I sigh, "Ok so 3x - 3 = 3 you add three to each side which means you have 3x = 6, because -3 +3 crosses each other out, and if you add 3 and 3 you get six, then you divide 3x by 3 and 6 by 3." I tell him. "Which leaves you with x = 2." I say as I write it down on his paper work and all.

"Ok I get it." Zander says as he starts to work on the next problem. I shake my head and start to work again. Let's see 4 into 12 is 3 so that means that x = 3. Wow these are all easy.

"Stevie." Xavier's yells running down the stairs. I look up at him.

"Yeah Xavier?" I ask.

"I need your help with math." He says.

"Seriously you too?" I question him.

"Yeah. I don't get how you find the slope of this graph." He points to one.

"Either do rise over run, or just count it, see it's 4 up and 5 over." I explain.

"Ok thanks." He calls running back up the stairs. I get back to work, only two more problems, please no distractions.

"Hey Stevie." Zander questions.

"Yes Zander." I say through clenched teeth.

"I need help with problem 8." Zander explains. "I don't get how you can -" I cut him off.

"The answer is 15." I sigh.

"Oh thanks." He says. I quickly finish my math.

"Well I'm going to watch TV." I say getting up and going to his room.

* * *

The next day I wake up and start to get ready. I finish getting ready and wake up Zander.

"Wake up." I shout in his ear. His head lifts up. He turns his head and his eyes meet mine, but I'm not concentrating on those chocolate pools I'm concentrating on the fact that his lips are only an inch from mine. I look down at his lips then back at his eyes, his eyes are concentraiting on my lips. His eyes meet mine slowly. He starts to lean in. I stay where I am my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Zander, Stevie hunny, breakfast is ready." Zander's mom says walking in the open door. We jump apart. "Oh um I'll just um go." She says pointing with her thumb at the door. I quickly back away from Zander.

"Uhm no I was um just about to um go down um there." I mutter running out the door. I walk into the kitchen and grab some bacon.

"So you and Zander." Mrs. Robbins says.

"No." I shake my head. "I just woke him up and he was close, that was it." I say blushing slightly.

"Sure..." She drags off. "Look I really don't care, it's either you or Kacey, and I think Kacey would break his heart." Mrs. Robbins says.

"Yeah next hot guy she sees." I shrug.

"So you think my son is hot?" She asks.

"Uh well um, I guess." I say lamely.

"I'm joking." Mrs. Robbins exclaims. I let out a shaky laugh and shove the bacon in my mouth. When I finish eating I grab my backpack and wait for Zander in his truck.

"Hey let's go." Zander says. I nod my head.

"Stop by Kacey's, her car is out of gas." I say.

"But that just makes the trip longer." Zandre whines. Does he not remember what happened only 10 minutes ago?

"Just do it." I roll my eyes.

"Fine." Zander says. He starts the car and drives to Kacey's whining the whole way.

"Finally!" Kacey yells as she gets into the back of Zander's truck. "Took you guys long enough, now let's gooo!" Kacey says as she hits Zander's shoulder. He rolls his eyes and starts to drive. We make it to the school in about 15 minutes.

We walk to our lockers and we get our stuff, we walk to English.

"So I was wondering if we could go on a date." Zander asks the girl he was flirting with. I grip my pencil tighter. He obviously doesn't remember what happened this morning.

"What?" The girl asks flirting. She twirls a piece of her hair on her finger.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date." Zander winks. The girl giggles.

"What?" The girl asks again. "I love your voice." She says as she rubs her hand up and down his arm. He smiles.

"HE SAID HE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU ARE YOU DEAF!" I question yelling.

"Gosh Zan Zan what's up with her?" The girl asks in a snotty attitude.

"She's my friend." Zander says. "I don't know what her problem is." He admits.

"My problem is this chik "What?" "What?" "I love your voice." I mimick. Zander laughs while the girl looks offended.

"I don't talk like that!" She exclaims.

"You kind of do." Kacey says. Nelson and Kevin laugh.

"I do not!" She storms off. We all burst out laughing except for Zander.

"Why did you do that?" Zander asks.

"She was annoying me." I shrug.

"That was hilarious." Nelson laughs.

"Genuis." Kevin smiles. We all laugh again.

"That was stupid, it cost me a date." Zander agrues.

"So what?" Nelson asks.

"Well I haven't been on a date in 5 days." Zander says.

"Oh wow aren't you upset." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"I am." Zander frowns.

"Well you can't be." Kacey complains. "Because we have an important gig and we will play good without you having us mess up so if you keep complaining I will hurt you so bad that you wish you never knew me." Kacey threatens waving her finger at Zander.

"Ok ok." Zander says putting his hands up defensively.

"I doubt you will." Kevin challenges.

"Oh I will." Zander challenges back.

"Let's make a bet." Nelson interrupts.

"$5 dollars he wont." Stevie says.

"We arent' going to bet." Kacey says her voice going really deep weirdley.

"Uhh." We all look at her.

"I will not have you ruin this." Kacey says threatingly. She then gets up and walks away.

* * *

When we came to where we were performing Zander was acting a lot better.

"You guys were on in 15 minutes!" Kevin shouts from inside.

"Ok." Me and Zander say. We make our way inside and we get ready to perform.

"On in 5." Someone says when we finish getting ready.

When we walk onto the stage we start with Go With Gravity.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I look over at one of the girls in the crowd and wink.

She giggles and twirls her ahir. Oh god one of these girls. I look over at Stevie to see her smioling at her bass. She looks up and smiles at me. I smile back. I look back at Kevin. He's playing his drums. Kacey stops singing and we play quietly.

"Hi I'm Kacey Simon, I'm lead singer of Gravity 5!" Kacey shouts. "This is Zander Robbins, our guitarist, ukulele player, and keyguitar player." She smiles as I play louder and totally off beat.

"This is Kevin Reed." Kacey smiles putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiles up at her. He starts to play too. "This is Nelson Baxter." She says as he starts to play too.

"And this is Stevie Baskara." She smiles. Stevie playes louder. "And we know how to rock!" She says as we start to play Last 1 Standing. Kacey starts to sing.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

When we finish our preformance we go out for icecream.

"Hi how may i help you?" The ice cream person asks.

"I want chocolate icecream and cookies and cream icecream and strawberry." Nelson says. "Oh in a cup!" He adds. "Oh and some gummy bears ontop, along with Recees Pieces." Nalson exclaims.

"Sure." The person says.

"Can I have chocolate chip, vanilla, cocolate brownie, and rainbow shirt in a cup with gummy worms, york pepermint patties, and snickers?" Kevin asks. The lady gives him a weird look but nods her head and hands Nelson his icecream.

"Hi can I have a soft serve vanilla in a cone?" Kacey asks.

"Hey we want mint chocolate chip, and oreo cookie, with brownies and york peppermints in a cup." Zander and I say at the same time. The waitress smiles at us.

"We have a discount for couples, half price." She says to Zander and I. We both start laughing.

"We are not a couple." I start to say but Zander cuts me off.

"Oh come on honey we can just admit it." Zander smiles before whispering in my ear, "I don't want to pay the full price." I laugh.

"Ok hon." I kiss his cheek.

"You guys are to cute." The 40 year old woman smiles. I smile back.

"Thank you." I say as Zander puts his arm around me. She smiles and hands us our icecream. We sit at a table and start to eat it.

"So you two are a couple?" Kevine asks.

"No I just paid for only one icecream." Zander shrugs.

"Oh nice." Nelson says.

"I know right?" Zander says.

When we finish our icecream we walk over to Nelson's which is only a block or 2 away. We walk past a few houses before appearing at Nelson's. We walk down to his basement and put in a movie.

"Let's watch something awesome like Lilo & Stitch." Nelson exclaims.

"Woo." Kevin says. Kacey rolls her eyes and puts it in. We start to watch it. Half way through the movie Nelson and Kevin are crying. I am crying too even though I hate to admit it.

* * *

**Hi hi, been like what 4 or 5 days, sorry. Lol.**

**Well here I am again.**

**TheSecretToLifeIsMusic who replied twice.**

**Guest**

**zevie-bade-spoby80726**

**GeeksChics**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**

**jellybean96**

**SoulSurferfan116**

**SupButterCup who was the first to review.**

**Thank you to all of them.**

**Please review again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: My internet and cable were down from Sunday to Tuesday, and I started typing this Saturday but I couldn't really complete it, so I had to go without updating any stories.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I sigh as Stevie starts to look through my clothes in my closet at home, my mom decided it was a good idea tostay for 2 extra weeks. I sigh as she pulls out another short dress my mom got me. I shake my head.

"Seriously this is so cute thought!" Kacey whines.

"No." I say sternly.

"She pouts and pulls out a hot pink one." I quickly shake my head and do a thumb's down.

"Ugh why don't you just pick out something for this party." Kacey questions.

"Gladly." I smile.

"Whatever." She says. I go inot my closet.

"Here we go." I shrug. I pull out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a couple of holes, and a black shirt with a band on it. I pull out my gray/green jacket too.

"Seriously that's what your going to wear?" Kacey questions.

"Yep." I reply. She sighs.

"Well, let's get changed and go." She says. I go into the bathroom and change my clothes. I come out and fix my hair. I walk down the stairs and out of my house meeting Kacey and Zander at Zander's car. Kacey being so lazy hasn't filled up her car yet. Kacey sits in the backseat and usher's me to sit up front.

We make it to the party in no time sticking close to zander. We walk into Justin's house and immediatley get sucked intoa swarm of people, I hold onto Zander's arm. Soon enough the people start to seperate most going to the V.I.P lounge where there's already a croude of people. I sigh as only about 15-20 people are in the main part of the party area now. Justin starts to walk up to Kacey and I, having lost Zander in the crowd of people, he smiles as he reaches us.

"Hello Stevie." He smiles at me. "Hello Kacey." He smiles at her too. I roll my eyes when he's not looking. "How are you guys?" He asks us.

"I'm good thanks." Kacey smiles.

"I'm fine." I say. Justin smiles at me.

"Good to know." Justin says. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night at say 7?" He asks.

"Uhm I really don't think that-" I start before Zander, who suddenly appears, interupts me.

"You asking out my lady?" Zander questions. He puts his arm around my shoulders and raises a brow.

"You two are actually dating? I thought you guys were like friends with bennifits or that was just a rumour." Justin says looking at us.

"Rumour you think us dating is a rumour?" Zander questions.

"No I was just saying some people thought that." Justin says. Zander relaxes a bit.

"Ok well you better not hit on Stevie ever again." Zander snarles. I roll my eyes. Justin nods his head waves and leaves.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I question yelling.

"I thought you said you didn't want him to ask you out?" Zander says confused.

"I don't it's just that you didn't have to do that, pretend your my boyfriend, you could have said oh I don't know, 'Hey that's my bestriend leave her alone.'" I quote.

"Well sorry." Zander rolls his eyes.

"No not sorry, now everyone will say were dating." I exclaim.

"Who cares?" He asks.

"I do, I don't want to never have a boyfriend because you say that your dating me to Justing Cole." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh stop being a dramatic baby." Zander says. "Your saying that it's revolting to date me!" Zander exclaims.

"Shut up." I say. "I never said that, I said that you ruined me ever having my first boyfriend, or first kiss with your whole 'That's my girlfriend.' thing." I start to raise my voice.

"Well then I take it you hate me." Zander says throwing his arms in the air.

"I don't hate you you are my best friend! And I woldn't mind fake dating you, if you told me first!" I whisper shouting so no one else can hear me.

"Well I'm telling you first, now will you fake date me so that crazy stalker of mine get's away." He says pointing to a girl a couple of feet away. I swing my head so I can see around him and look at a girl with blonde hair and glasses. She looks pretty. I don't get why he hates her.I turn my head back to Zander and give him a confused look.

"Um, why she's pretty." I say.

"She stalks me!" He yells.

"Ok fine, one week of fake dating." I say.

"Yes no more stalker!" He pumps his fist in the air.

"Hey Kacey I didn't notice you, you were silent." Zander says waving. She looks at us like were crazy. Nelson and Kevin appear.

"Hey guys, me and Zander are fake-dating to get rid of Justin Cole and a stalker." I wave at them.

"Hm, intresting." Nelson comments.

"Very intresting." Kevin replies. I glare at them.

"Yeah it is." Kacey agrees. I roll my eyes.

"Come on boyfriend dearest let's leave our so called friends." I say. I grab his arm wave and start to walk away.

I hear Kacey say, "Aww they want alone time".

"So ready to announce to the world that we are fake dating?" Zander asks. I look at him questioningly. He just gets up on the stage. I look at him as he grabs his ukulele from the amp next to Kevin's drums. He picks it up and starts to strum it.

"Hey guys before Gravity 5 performs I want to sing a song dedicated to my girlfriend." He starts. A couple of girls giggle and wave while other's have hope on their faces. Oh only if they knew. "Her name is Stevie Baskara." He starts to sing. I smile and wave at him as I'm getting glares from girls in every direction, even ones who have boyfriends. Molly comes up to me.

"I didn't know you and Zander were dating." She states.

"Yeah last night he asked me out." I reply flatly trying to see Zander, "If you don't mind, Move." I say pushing her aside and stepping over to the front of the stage. Zander smiles as he sees me and winks at me. I blush and smile at him back. He puts down his hand and I hold out mine, he lifts me up onto the stage. Once I'm on the stage he kisses my cheek and continues to play. I smile at him. Kacey aww's. Of course she does. He finishes the song and smiles at me. I hug him quickly and grab my bass.

Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson meet us up on stage and grab their instruments too, well Kacey grabs the mike. "We're Gravity 5 and we know how to rock!" Kacey shouts into it. The crowd cheers. Kevin starts to play, the rest of us joining in. Soon enough Kacey is singing 'Only You Can Be You.' I start to move over to Zander and Kevin like I usually do, when I can stop playing I ruffle Kevin's hair and kiss Zander's cheek. Kacey starts to sing the rap. Or rap the rap... I don't know.

When the song is over I check my phone, Zander and I have to be home in 15 minutes.

"Zander." I say to him. "We have to leave, we have to be home in 15 minutes." I whisper.

"Ok, let's get Kacey." He replies.

"Kacey!" I shout, Kacey looks up from her phone and comes up to us.

"Hey I'm catching a ride with Kevin and Nelson." She smiles.

"Ok." I shrug. I make my way outside the house and start to walk over to Zander's truck.

"Hey Stevie, if you and Zander ever break up, I'll be there for you." Justin says.

"That's really sweet, but I think I'd rather have my friends there for me. Sorry." I say semi sorry.

"Hey Stevie, let's go!" Zander says from his truck.

"Coming." I shout. I run over to the truck and get in. "He was saying if we ever break up he will be there for me, that's like the corniest line in the book." I say. Zander laughs.

"Yeah it is." Zander agrees. We make it to Zander's house in no-time. "Mom were home!" Zander shouts. Zander's mom comes out of the kitchen.

"I hear you and Stevie are dating." She says. "You know, I think that Stevie should sleep in Missy's room ton-" Mrs. Robbins is cut off by me and Zander.

"No mom, we're fake dating, to get rid of a stalker and a boy who wants to date Stevie." Zander laughs.

"Oh thank god." Mrs. Robbins sighs. I laugh along with Zander.

"Night mom." Zander kisses her cheek and we walk up to his room.

"Night Zander." I say as I crawl under the covers.

* * *

The next day is saturday. I wake up to find Kacey hovering over Zander and I. Don't ask me how she got into the house, but she did. And she's holding a camera.

"What are you doing here?" I ask groggily.

"Taking pictures of the cute fake couple to post to facesplash." She says. I roll my eyes and throw off the covers.

"Good for you." I say. I get up and walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Oh come on dont be such a bummer." Kacey says through the door.

"I'm trying to go to the bathroom." I sigh as i reopen the door, "Some privacey?" I ask her. She nods and I shut the door. I brush my teeth and sigh looking in the mirror, my hair is in nots and my make-up I didn't clean off yesterday is smuged. I open the door and walk out.

"Wow you look like shit." Kacey comments.

"Thank you captain obvious." I say.

"Your welcome." She replies. She walks over to Zander and screams in his ear.

"What?" Zander asks.

"I don't know." I respond.

"We are going to the mall." Kacey replies.

"At 8 in the morning?" Zander asks.

"Yes at 8 in the morning." Kacey says. I sigh and take some clothes from my drawer. I walk over to the bathroom again and get myself semi-presentable.

"Stevie..." Zander asks slowly.

"What?"

"Your wearing my shirt."

"Well it was in my drawer." I roll my eyes.

"Who cares, you two are fake-dating." Kacey exclaims.

"Does that matter, that's my favorite shirt!"

"Exactly that means you care about Stevie." Kacey says.

"Whatever." Zander says getting up. He gets some clothes and walks into the bathroom coming out a couple minutes later.

"Come on chop chop." Kacey says. We walk out of the room and down the stairs, we say goodbye to Zander's family and walk out to Kacey's fully gassed car.

"I call shotgun!" I yell running for the car. I hop in and put on the seatbelt.

"No fair." Zander whines. Kacey shakes her head.

"Yes fair." I say back.

* * *

15 minutes later we are in Danny Mango's with Nelson and Kevin. We are talking about our next gig when Molly and Grace walk up to us.

"Hi Nelly." Grace waves. Nelson looks up with a startled expression and waves back shyly. Grace smiles.

"Shut up Grace." Molly says. "So I see you two are dating." She points to me and Zander, Zander's arm around my shoulders.

"Yep." I reply.

"I doubt it." Molly rolls her eyes. I glare at her.

"We are." Zander says coldy.

"Oh yeah, then kiss." Molly smirks. I give a worried look to Zander. He shrugs and starts to lean in. I panick, this is my girst kiss. I start to lean in too, tilting my head like Zander. Our lips are barley an inch apart when Kacey interupts.

"Wait." Kacey says. "These two arent' going to kiss." Kacey sighs. Molly smirk grows bigger. "Because, Stevie isn't one for kissing after 2 days of dating, and also is not going to waste her first kiss proving to you." Kacey smirks at her.

"Whatever." Molly stomps away. Grace stays right there.

"Bye Nelly! By you guys." She smiles and then scurries after Molly

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry my internet is down till, tuesday from yesterday, I started writing this earlier. I biked 5 miles with my brother, getting lost 4 times, going to Starbucks. Some british lady gave me $5 dollars to use my laptop, she used it for like 40 minutes, so I'm waiting for my mom's boyfriend to pick me and my brother up. So I wanted to update. Woo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I sigh as I sit down next to Zander on the couch.

"You know if we are going to fake date we are going to have to kiss and stuff." Zander says.

"I know it's just... you know that with my brother's and stuff I've never had a boyfriend, or a first kiss." I start. "I just don't want my first kiss to go to waste." I say.

"So you think that kissing me is a waste?" Zander asks.

"No not at all, it's just I don't really want to USE my first kiss on fake dating." I explain emphasising 'use'.

"Oh I understand." Zander says wiping a fake tear from his eye. "You hate me." He exclaims fake crying.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes punching him lightly in the arm.

"I don't think I ever will shut up." Zander says laughing lightly.

"I don't think you ever will either." I shake my head. Zander laughs and his mom comes in.

"Hi you guys. Have you kissed yet?" She winks.

"It's fake dating mom." Zander rolls his eyes. "We arent' going to kiss."

"Unless I force you." His mom replys. I get a frightened look in my eyes.

"Look I love your son, but only as a friend" I lie, "I'm not going to kiss him even if we are fake dating." I say putting my hands up.

"But we will hug and hold hands." Zander says cheekily. I roll my eyes.

"We do that anyways dufus." I say.

"Because we are the 2 best friends!" Zander sings.

"Yeah that's what you are." Zander's mom says mysteriously before backing out of the room backwards. I give her a creeped out look as she dissapears behind a turn.

"My mom is a freak." Zander smiles, I can't help but have my heart warm as he smiles. I smile back.

"I know." I laugh. Zander laughs with me.

"Could you two stop flirting?" Xavier says on the other sofa Missy nodding in agreement. I laugh.

"I will never flirt with your brother." I smile to them.

"Good because he's my brother." Missy says. I smile at her and hug her.

"I'm going to bed night Missy. Night Xavier." I smile at him too. He winks and I roll my eyes. I climb the stairs Zander right behind me. I open his door and grab my pyjamas. I go into the bathroom and change. I come back out.

"Do we have to go to bed now?" Zander whines. "It's 9." Zander says pointing at his alarm clock. I laugh and shake my head.

"Well I am. You can watch TV." I say pointing at the TV.

"Ok." Zander smiles. I roll my eyes and climb under Zander's covers. Zander turns on the TV and it's Gravity Falls.

"Ok I'm going to watch this before I go to bed." I smile at one of my favorite TV shows.

"Shh." Zander says.

When the episode ends I'm tired. I lay my head down on the pillow and feel Zander getting under the covers. He puts an arm around me and pulls me close. I slightly tense but relax when exhaustion overwhelms me. I close my eys and bury my head into Zander's arm.

* * *

I wake up to voices. They are awwing? I open my eyes slowly looking up. I see Zander's family and the rest of Gravity 5 in Zander's room. Kacey and Zander's mom have their phones out and are taking pictures. I groan and try to move. I feel the arm around me tighten and turn my head to see Zander asleep. What the fudge?

"Uh..." I drag off. I poke Zander in the cheek.

"What?" Zander mumbles. He loosens his arm around me and I get up. I back away slowly.

"I'm going to go um... get changed." I murmer. I quickly make my way to the bathroom. I hear Zander ask what's going on.

Zander's P.O.V.

I look up to see Nelson, Kacey, Kevin, my mom, Xavier and Missy in my room hovering over my bed.

"What's going on?" I ask slowly.

"Nothing, just the fact that you and Stevie were cuddling in your bed asleep." Kevin says. I roll my eyes.

"Well we probably just 'cuddled' during the night." I say. "It's happened before we were fake dating."

"Are you surrreee?" Kacey asks. "Cuz' it seemed like you were cuddling anyways." She shrugs.

"It wasnt' like that." Of course I would want it to be like that but that's beside the point.

"Whatever you say." My mom says.

"Could you guys leave?" I ask shooing them out of the room.

"Steve's you almost done?" I ask through the door.

"Yeah hold on." I hear through the door. I hear the water stop and a towel being pulled from the shower. I roll my eyes as I hear the sink water running.

"Hurry up!" I whine.

"I am." She replys. After another 5 minutes she opens the door.

"Finally!" I shout running in locking it behind me. I stop infront of the mirror, it's filled with steam. I wipe it off and look at my reflection. I sigh and turn on the shower.

* * *

I walk down the stairs meeting Stevie in the living room. We walk to the front door, say goodbye to my annoying family. We walk to my car and go to Kacey's house.

When we arrive we open her door without knocking and we walk into her basement.

"Hey Kace." Stevie smiles. I wave and put my arm around Stevie noticing there are more than just Gravity 5 here. Meaning, Dean, Justin, Grace, and some other people.

"Hey guys!" Kacey smiles. "These guys wanted to come over too!" She points to the people behind her. I roll my eyes and sit next to Stevie on one of the couches. I take my arm out from around her shoulder's and intertwine my fingers with hers. She looks at me and smiles. I smile at her too.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Says a girl from Science.

"Uh thanks." Stevie says awkwardly.

"Yeah." I agree.

"No problem." The girl says. She turns away.

"I don't know I think that Zander would look better with me." Says a nazaly high-pitched voice. I look up at her. She is obviously one of the cheerleaders, she has her cheer uniform on and is standing infront of us batting her eyelashes.

"Uhm, sorry I'm dating Stevie." I say raising our hands.

"I know I'm just saying that you would look cuter than me." she say flipping her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Uhm no thanks." I say.

"You should." She... purrs? Who purrs?

"Uh no." I say. When she turns her head me and Stevie mock her. I laugh as Stevie flips her hair over her shoulder and mouths what she says.

"That was hilarious." Stevie smiles. I kiss her cheek and smile at her to see everyone staring at us. We grin awkwardly before scooting away a little.

"You guys are really cute, I agree with Stephanie." Kacey smiles. That's the girl from Science's name.

"Hey Nelly, want to sit next to me?" Grace asks. Nelson nods and puts his arm around her shoulders hesitantly. Grace smiles and burries her head into his shoulder. Woah what's going on there. Nelson shoots me and the rest of Gravity 5 a look saying 'tell you later'.

"Hey guys we have to go." Justin says pointing to everyone but Gravity 5 and Grace. "Bye Stevie, maybe we can go out sometime." He smiles at Stevie.

"Not likely." Stevie and I say at the same time. Justin rolls his eyes and walks away with everyone else trailing behind him.

"He can't ever stop can he?" I ask Stevie.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"He knows were fa- I mean dating." I say looking at Grace. "And yet he still hits on you." I say getting slightly jealous.

"Oh and everyone can flirt with you." She says annoyance covering her face.

"A couple of girls flirt with me, and I turn them down!" I say.

"Yeah but I trun Justin down and yet you still pretty much kill him with your eyes!" Stevie shouts. I was glaring at him?

"Who cares! Ok the point is that we are dating and people need to stop hitting on you." I yell.

"Why don't you stop ok? I don't care anymore, I don't care about your stupid stalker, or Justins obssesion with me! I don't care and I'm breaking up with you!" Stevie shouts.

"What do you mean? It's not all about you either! Ok Justins obssesion is going way too far, plus it's not only Justin it's every other guy out there! And that girl freaking called my house last night!" I yell.

"Ha that's who you were talking on the phone with." She scoffs. "Whatever, we are through." She starts to walk away when I pull her wrist and turn her around.

"No we aren't." I say. "We are not breaking up because I need to go out with you and you promised a week not 3 days." I murmer. I look up to see Grace and Gravity 5 looking at us with shock on their faces.

"Fine but one week and that's it." Stevie says. "I'll be waiting in the car." She storms off.

"You guys are FAKE dating?" Grace asks. Crap she actually caught on.

"Listen if you tell Molly, Nelson will never talk to you again." I threaten.

"Ok I wont." Grace pinkie promises. I smile slightly and then go out to my car. I slam the door and drive off.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I sigh as a small tear runs down my face. I don't know why but I was suddenly jealous, jealous for the fact that Zander has everyone flirting with him and yet when a boy says a single hi to me he threatens them. He says that I'm his. He even said that to Kevin and Nelson when they put there arms around me. I don't know what's gotten into him but it's bothering me. It's like he is actually taking this seriously.

Zander climbs into the car and faces me.

"Listen I'm sorry I just got frustrated, I will not flirt with anyother girls, and I will not kill anyone with my eyes." He says. I turn my head to him.

"It's fine." I sigh. I look up to see our faces close. I can feel his breath tickling my lips. I start to lean in, so does he. We are leaning in ever so slowly. I stop a little bit before his lips he stops too. We look into each other's eyes. I take a deep breath and...

* * *

**oooh cliffhanger does she kiss him? Does she turn around? Tell me in your reviews, will help with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

I look up to see our faces close. I can feel his breath tickling my lips. I start to lean in, so does he. We are leaning in ever so slowly. I stop a little bit before his lips he stops too. We look into each other's eyes. I take a deep breath and... lightly press my lips to his. He doesn't respond, he doesn't even move. I take my lips off his and sigh. I hide my face burying it into the window. A tear falls from my closed eye, I knew he didn't like me. I knew I should have given up on my crush, no matter how attractive, musicaly talented, great of a friend, or amazing he is. I knew that he wouldn't feel the same way, I knew he would probably fall for one of his fangirls or Molly, or Kacey, or even Christine the girl from earlier.

I'm interupted from my thoughts by a hand carresing my cheek. I open my eyes to see Zander leaning towards me, his hand on my cheek the other on hovering above my lips. He removes his hand above my lips and presses his lips to mine I immediatley respond. I shift in my seat so we are facing each other again. He takes his lips off mine breathing heavily. Our eyes meet and he kisses me again. We sit there for about 3 minutes kissing before we are interupted by a knock on the window. We break apart slowly looking into each other's eyes before looking at the window where Kacey is holding her phone in the air showing a video of the whole thing. And I mean the whole thing from Zander getting into the car to her still . I blush and roll down the window.

"Omg guys are two together now?" Kacey exlcaims.

"Uh no." Zander and I say. He nods his head towards me so I continue. "We are just friends who are fake dating." I say slowly looking at Zander. He nods his head slowly before he kisses my lips again. I break away after a bit. Kacey is standing there her mouth open in shock.

"That's not what friends do." Kacey crosses her arm.

"Ok so we kissed once or twice but that's all." Zander says. I frown a little at that. Does he just expect us to be... friends with bennifits?

"Yeah." I agree shaking my head yes. "That's all." I say.

"Are you two going to continue fake dating?" Kacey asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Zander asks back.

"Just wondreing." Kacey sighs. I'm silent through the whole thing, if Zander kisses me than just says that we are friends who are fake dating, doesn't that just mean that we are friends with bennifits? Doesnt' that mean he's attracted to me, but I'm not good enough for him to date? Does that mean he likes me, just not enough? These thoughts and many more are swarming around my head but I'm interupted by Kacey waving a hand infront of my face.

"What's with you?" Kacey asks.

"Oh um just that that was my first kiss." I reply semi-lying.

"Oh I understand." Kacey nods her head in understanding.

"Yeah well uhm we should get going." Zander states. I nod my head slowly as he backs out of Kacey's driveway. "So about that kiss..." Zander drags off.

Kacey's P.O.V.

I see the car back away and walk into my house again. I see Grace and Nelson playing... patty cake?

"Guys..." I say slowly. "Look at this video." I point at my phone. They crowd around it and I start to play it. When the video ends they are all shocked.

"Did they just... make out?" Kevin asks.

"Yes they did!" I exclaim.

"Woah." Nelson says.

"They make such a cute couple, too bad they are just friends." Grace frowns.

"I don't think Stevie wanted to be just friends." Kevin says.

"That's what I was thinking, did you see the hurt in her face when Zander said that!" I say.

"That's because we think alike and that means we should you know date." Kevin smiles.

"Yeah sure! Not." I say. "This is about Zevie not Me and You."

"Zevie?" Nelson asks.

"Zander and stevie." I roll my eyes.

"Oh that makes sense." Grace smiles.

"Grace, listen I know that you like Nelson, and that you want to be friends with us since Kevin, Zander, Stevie, and I are nice to you, but if you tell Molly I will personally kill you." I say.

"Ok." Grace says cheerily. "I promise not to tell." Grace smiles.

"Wait, don't we want Molly to know they made out?" Nelson asks.

"Well yeah, but she'll see the rest of the video and she'll know that they are fake-dating." I explain.

"That makes sense." Kevin says we pop in a DVD and we start to watch it, though I'm not paying attention.

Why did Stevie look like she hated saying what she was saying? Why did she zone out in the middle of our conversation? Why did Zander kiss her again after he said they were just friends? Were they going to be FRIENDS WITH BENNIFITS? Oh god please no, Stevie is way to goood for that And Zander wouldn't do that would he? I hope not, he would probably hurt her so badly.

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Uhm what about it?" I ask Zander slowly.

"Nothing i was just wondering if uhm you liked it?" Zander asks. I shake my head yes slowly.

"Yeah I did." I say.

"Uhm so I was wondering if maybe we could still fake date and... maybe try real dating?" Zander asks.

"So you want to fake date and real date?" I try to understand.

"Yeah." Zander nods.

"Isn't that just us dating?" I ask.

"Well yeah but the real dating would be secret?" Zander asks.

"Zander if you like me, just date me, let's just not fake date anymore." I exclaim.

"I guess." Zander says.

"So we are dating." I clarify.

"Yes." Zander smiles.

I smile to myself. I lean my head against the window, not the best way to be asked out, but we are dating now. I guess I'm happy. I mean we were pretty much dating before and now we were actually dating. Zander glances over at me.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smile. I look out the window the houses passing by. So we arent' friends with bennifits luckily. But we aren't really that... it's complicated.

"Ok." He says. "Hey uhm you want to tell the band?" He asks. I nod my head and start to text Kacey.

(**Stevie, **_Kacey._)

**Me and Zander arent' fake dating anymore... **

**~Stevie**

_Seriously? ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH BENNIFITS?_

_~Kacey_

**No we are not friends with bennifits.**

**We are actually dating dating.**

**~ Stevie**

_Oh my god! Really? I can't believe it!_

_~Kacey_

**Yeah tell the rest of the band.**

**~ Stevie**

I smile at the texts. Of course she would guess that.

"So did you tell them?" Zander asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"So uhm..." Zander starts.

"You just made this awkward." I laugh.

"I know." Zander laughs too. We pull up into his driveway. We walk into his house holding hands. "Hi mom." Zander smiles. She looks at us and looks down at his hands.

"What's going on?" She asks slowly.

"Stevie and I are dating. Like real dating." Zander says kissing my cheek.

"Aww. But Stevie you are sleeping in Missy's room not Zanders." His Mom says sternly.

"But mom, she's slept in my room before!" Zander argues.

"Yeah but that was before you started dating." Mrs. Robbins says.

"Well yeah but come on, we wont do anything, can't you trust me?" Zander asks.

"Fine but if you get her pregnant than I will kill you."

"I'm not getting pregnant trust me, I just had my first kiss 30 minutes ago." I say raising my hands up in defense.

"With my son?" She asks. I nod my head.

"If you break her heart, I will take a knife and cut your testacles." Mrs. Robbins says threatingly. Zander blushes and I laugh.

"No worry's mom." Zander says still blushing.

"Good." Zander's mom smiles.

We make our way up to Zander's room. I sit down on his bed. He sits down next to me throwing an arm around my shoulders. I turn on the TV and landing on How to Roll (A/N this is just like the show excpet How to Roll and different characters, just like a joke.) It's about 5 kids, Cymphonique, Chris, Noah, Lulu, and Max. Cymphonique is the lead singer, Chris is the drummer, Noah is the Keyboard/Piano player, Lulu is the bass player who can play any string instruments, Max is the guitarist and ukulele player who also plays keyguitar. Cymphonique, is mor popular than an outcast, She's and Ex popular girl, she still has all the designer clothes, and all of that. Chris can rap and also is really funny, Noah is a socially awkward but hilarious, Lulu is strong minded and not afraid to speak what she wants, Max is a lady's man and he likes Lulu.

Now that I think about it, that show totally ripped off our lives. "That ripped off our lives." I comment.

"I know right?" Zander asks. I laugh.

"Look they totally look like they are filming us. Look they even look like us!" I exclaim.

"They do! Look the same face structures and everything." Zander agrees.

"Wow what a small world, it's like there our twins." I nod.

"Haha yeah. Oh tomorrow's the first day at school since our fake dating and real dating." Zander smiles.

"Oh yeah." I say.

"So ready to tell all the people at school instead of just the people at Justin's party?" Zander asks.

"Yeah I am." I smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek. He turns his head and pulls me close kissing me on the lips. Our lips move in sync. The door opens revealing Zander's wide eyed sibilings.

"I thought you loved me!" Xavier exclaims. Zander and I break apart a light blush forming on my cheeks.

"Uhm I'm sorry but I think I would rather kiss my boyfriend." I say.

"What..." Missy drags off.

"Stevie and I are dating." Zander shrugs. I nod.

"Whatever, mom wanted us to tell you dinner is ready." Xavier says.

"Ok well be right down." Zander says. His siblings leave and his lips are on mine again. "Come on let's get down there." Zander says when we break apart.

"Ok." I agree.

We head down the stairs and sit down at the table.

* * *

**Hi hi. I'm back again today. I don't really like this chapter. Sigh. I like the beginning but... Well review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

I wake up the next day Zander's arms wrapped around me again. I smile as I remove his arm and get up to get ready. I get out my clothes, an old band T-Shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my normal combat boots. I go into the bathroom and get changed. When I emerge I see Zander standing there shirtless putting on a shirt. I stop, it's not like I had never seen him shirless before, it's just I had never seen him shirtless, when we were dating. I shake my head and walk up to him as he puts on a new T-Shirt much to my dissapointment. He looks up and smirks at me staring, I roll my eyes and walk over to my backpack picking it up.

"Come on Zander." I smile at him. "We have to get going. Don't want to be late for school." I shake my head as he tries to kiss me. "No kissing till school." I scold. He pouts and drags his feet down the stairs. I smirk and follow him down the stairs. I go to the kitchen and I grab an orange before walking to Zander's truck. I hop into it and buckle right as Zander pulls out of his driveway. We drive in an comfertable silence Zander and I looking at eachother every once in a while.

We arrive at the school and Zander gets out of the truck. I open my door and join Zander reaching for his hand. Zander takes my hand and we walk into the school. We join Kacey at her locker and she squeals when she sees us. She picks up our hands and waves them in the air. Uhm, what is she doing? She whispers something just for us to hear. "At lunch we are making you public." She squeals walking away. Zander and I give eachother a look before bursting out laughing. Zander smiles.

"Were at school." He says. I nod my head. He dives for my lips. I smile and join our lips together. When we break apart we see a few students glaring at us the rest looking at us awwing. I roll my eyes at them and walk to class with Zander. Zander walks to his seat right next to mine.

The whole class time is spent with us smiling and looking at each other not paying attention to the teacher or whats written on the board. By the time lunch rolls around we join Nelson, Kevina nd Kacey at the table. Kacey gets up on top and starts to talk.

"Those of you who were at Justin Cole's party probably know that Zander and Stevie are dating." Kacey starts as I blush. "Well now the rest of you all know that Zander and Stevie are dating and will not have anyone flirting with the other." Kacey finishes. I blush as Zander puts his arm around me.

"I still don't see them kissing." Molly smirks walking up with her arms crossed.

"I told you they aren't going to kiss just to prove to you." Kacey exclaims. Grace stays silent next to Kacey before she says something we all weren't expecting.

"Me and Nelson are dating!" She exclaims before covering her mouth. Nelson immediatley freezes.

"We are?" He asks. "I thought you didn't like me!" He says suprised.

"No I do like you." Grace says.

"I like you to!" Nelson exclaims.

"Shut up Grace! Now back to Zander and Stevie, I still don't see you guys kissing." Molly says. Zander and I look at each other. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his arm around my waist. I give him a small smile before I join my lips with sit there at the table kissing as Molly storms away. We pull apart breathing heavily before Zander's lips meet mine again.

"Hey no PDA." Kevin says walking up to the table me and Zander laugh at him.

"Whatever." Zander rolls his eyes. I look at Zander, is this happening too fast? Should we already be kissing? I don't know I mean we just went public and I don't really know if he really likes me. I mean of course he has to, how can he not feel all of the sparks in the kisses we share? I hope he does, I don't want to be dating someone who doesn't feel the same way. I smile as Zander looks at me, of course the smile being fake. He takes a hold of my hand.

"Hey Stevie you ok?" Zander asks me. I shake my head 'yes'. He looks at me before dragging me to the hallway by the lunch area. "What's wrong?" He asks .

"Do you like me?" I ask.

"Of course." He smiles.

"No I mean do you really like me?" I ask slowly.

"Who wouldn't?" He asks back.

"You wouldn't believe how many people." I murmer.

"Oh come on Stevie I really like you!" He shouts.

"I just don't feel good enough for you, I mean you usually go for girls like Kacey and Molly, and then you just go for someone like me, a normal, girl." I say lowering my gaze. Zander lifts my head up.

"How can you feel that way? If anything I'm not good enough for you, I usually go for girls like Molly and Kacey but those girls are hot, not beautiful. You are beautiful, And you are anything but normal. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met and I want you to know that. No one can compare to you." Zander says before kissing my lips gently. This kiss is different, it's more passonite. "I hope you know that now." He smiles. I blush.

"Yeah I do. It was just... me being insecure." I smile lightly.

"Well don't be." He says.

"I will try not to." I smile.

* * *

When school ends we all head to the band room for band practice. Nelson and I enter the room after History which we have together. We sit on the couch waiting for the rest of the band.

"So you and Grace huh?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Nelson drags off. "I know it's kind of weird, I mean me with a perf?" He asks.

"It's fine. Grace is pretty cool." I smile.

"Glad you think so." Nelson rolls his eyes.

"Aww you know you love me Nelly." I smile.

"Woah wait what's going on here?" Zander asks walking into the room. I roll my eyes.

"We were talking about Grace and Nelson here." I say. "Then he was being all sarcastic on me." I explain. Zander nods his head slowly.

"Let's get started." Kacey says walking in with Kevin. I walk over to my bass. We start with _Only You Can Be You_ When we finish the song and take a quick water/bathroom break.

"This isn't anything like how I thought us dating would be." I say to Zander.

"What?" Zander asks.

"Well remember 3 months ago when you wrote that love song? Well I thought it was about you and so did Kacey, we had these visions... yeah visions of what it would be like, I thought mine would be Kacey asking me to come out later and then you defend me and we get on a motorcycle." I blush.

"Seriously? A motorcycle?" He asks.

"I love guys who ride motorcycle's." I wink.

"I should learn then." Zander smiles.

"You should."

"Ok enough flirting let's do _Move With the Crowd_." Kacey says. I roll my eyes and grab my bass again.

* * *

"I am so tired!" Kevin whines as he collapses on the couch.

"Agreed my good friend." Nelson agrees collapsing next to him.

"Oh you guys are so right." Zander says. He sits down on the couch.

"We only did 7 songs!" Kacey exclaims. I sit down on the couch.

"7 too many." I say.

"Ok Stevie don't you go complaining like them." Kacey points a finger at me.

"Hey I'm just saying my thoughts. Speaking my mind. You always tell me that." I say putting my hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kacey rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Kevin says. "I'm starving." He says as he slowly gets up and gets a pack of gummies. I catch the one he throws me and open it.

"Don't you go changing the subject." Kacey says.

"Just drop it." Zander rolls his eyes.

"I know." Kacey sighs. "I'm just trying to get us ready for our gig next Friday that I have to tell you about." Kacey says excited. She takes a deep breath. "We are going to be performing at a club! But not any club the all ages club downtown!" She shouts. We all look at each other before exploding into cheers.

"Yes!" I shout.

"That's awesome!" Nelson exclaims.

"That is amazing!" Kevin agrees.

"Best thing ever!" Zander says. We all 'hold it down' before going home.

* * *

We arrive at Zander's house and we walk over to his mom who is yelling at the TV.

"Uhm mom what are you doing?" Zander asks slowly.

"How could he pick her? How dare he pick Charelotte!" Mrs. Robbins yells throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Back away slowly she's watching 'The Match'." Zander says slowly. I follow his instructions and back away from the couch. We make our way to Zander's room slowly walking backwards. We turn the corner and bolt to his room.

"Man I wish my mom did that." I smile.

"No you don't. She cry's and yells for days for before forgetting about it." Zander responds.

"Oh yeah that's better than having your mom going on vacation for 3 weeks straight." I roll my eyes.

"Hey you get to stay with me, and you love me so..." Zander drags off smiling.

"Yeah that's it." I smirk.

"Oh I see how it is." Zander says in mock offense.

"Yeah you do." I smile. Zander smiles back and puts an arm around me. We lay down on Zander's bed switching on the TV.

"So what do you want to watch?" I ask grabbing the remote.

"Wizards of Waverly place." Zander responds. "Selena Gomez is hot." He murmers. I scowl at him.

"And so is David Henrie and Jake. T. Austin." I say. "You know not the best thing to say to your girlfriend." I punch his arm lightly.

"Yeah I know, sorry." Zander smiles.

"It's fine." I smile back.

* * *

I smile as Zander turns off the TV. I crawl under the covers. I bury my head in the pillow and feel Zander drag me close. He kisses the top of my head lightley. I smile and close my eyes. I shift my weight so my face is faceing Zander's chest. I put my of my hands on Zander's chest the other around him. I lift my head slowly and look at his chisled features. He smiles up at me. I lay my head back and close my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**So that's like the thrid chapter, lol I love updating my stories when I have nothing else to do.**


	9. Chapter 9 sorry it's short

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I walk into the band room to see Kevin and Nelson playing furious pigeons and Zander looking in a mirror.

"This place is a mess." I hear Kacey say. I look away from Zander to Kacey at the steps. I look around.

"It's how it normally is..." I drag off.

"Still do we really need this orangotang?" She questions.

"Do not throw away Mr. Bannnana's!" The guys scream not looking up from what they were doing. I roll my eyes and sit down next to Zander.

"Hey Steves." Zander smiles kissing my cheek. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek too.

"Hi Z." I say. I look over to see Kevin and Nelson fake barfing their games forgotten next to them. Kacey is making an 'aww' noise. Keving looks at her and smiles she smiles back. Woah wait what? Kacey smiled back to Kevin? I elbow Zander in the rib and point at Kacey and Kevin smiling at each other. His face goes into shock. I look at Nelson to see him noticing it too. We all have a shocked look on our faces, and Kacey looks at us.

"What's up with you guys?" She asks.

"Nothing Zander just told us that we are having a test in Mr. Murry's." I say.

"We are?" Kevin asks. "Because I have that class with Zander and we didn't have a test.

"Oh then Zander lied." Nelson laughs awkwardly. Kevin and Kacey looks at us quizaclly.

"Run!" I shout as we all bolt up and run out the door. We run down the hallway getting weird stares from the other students. We run to Mr. Calentine's class, our next one, and we start to talk.

"Why were they smiling at each other?" I question.

"I don't know, do you think something is going on between them?" Zander asks.

"Maybe." Nelson shrugs.

"Hmmm. We aren't finished." I say as I walk into the classroom. I sit in my seat and Zander sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and I get a few glares from girls. I roll my eyes and give them a look. They immediatley look at anywhere but at me.

"Ok class let's get started on our music." Mr. Calentine says.

* * *

"Ready for Pizza?" Kacey asks me. I nod my head and we go into her car. Nelson and Kevin are riding with Zander considering the fact they only have Kevin's little sister's bike, in which Nelson rides in the basket. Kacey and I drive off to the pizza place getting a table. We sit down and order the pizza everyone likes. We wait for the boys to get here and get our drinks. When the boys do arrive we all start to eat the pizza.

"So what's going on?" I ask everyone.

"Hum, nothing?" Everyone answers.

"Just trying to start a conversation." I answer.

"Well don't start with that." Zander rolls his eyes.

"You know your my boyfriend you should be supportive of me." I state.

"Doesn't mean I have to be supportive of your horrible conversation startes." Zander complains.

"Oh I see how it is." I frown.

"You do." Zander says kissing my cheek.

"You guys are too cute, but you make me want to barf up my pizza." Kacey says.

"Heh sorry." I smile.

"So here's a real conversation starter, you guys know how we have that 3 week break coming up? Well my family and I are going to Australia, and they said Gravity 5 could come." Nelson exclaims. We all spit out our drinks and or pizza. Kacey squeals while the rest of us cheer.

"I can meet the Janoskians!" I shout. Everyone looks at me. "I showed you them, Jai, Luke, Beau, Daniel (Skip) and James, teenage hot boys. Make hilarious videos. Do dares. Live in Melbourne..." I drag off. They all get looks of relization on their faces. I smile.

"Well were going to Sydney and Melbourne, so yeah." Nelson smiles.

"We'll call our moms." Kevin says.

"We need to know by tomorrow so we can buy the tickets." Nelson explains.

"Ok." I say as I take out my phone and call my mom. "Hey mom I know that you are probably about to go to bed but I need to know, Nelson invited Gravity 5 to Australia can I go? His parent's are paying half." I say.

"Uhm, I guess." My mom says.

"Thank you mom." I say happily.I hang up the phone. "My mom said yes!" I squeal.

"Awesome!" Nelson says.

"My mom said yes." Kevin shouts.

"My mom did too." Zander exclaims.

"My mom said... YES!" Kacey squeals. We all finish eating and go home not being able to wait till 4 days later.

* * *

**I know it's short but I thought to end it there. And no the Janoskians will not be main characters, they will be in maybe 5 senteces, at a meet & greet.**

**And if you have no idea who the Janoskians are look them up on youtube.**

**I have been a fan since March this year which isn't long but hey I still love them! **

**Luke Brooks and Jai brooks are twins**

**Beau Brooks is the older brother of Luke and Jai.**

**Daniel Sahyounie goes by Skip**

**James Yammouni is dating Sara De Bono who is on the australian voice... or was... I think was.**

**Yeah they are all pretty chill broham.**

**I try to be hip and this happens . (look above)**


	10. Chapter 10

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I walk up to my room with Zander, we are packing for Australia and I didn't have enough clothes at Zander's. I shove the rest of my clothes into my bag along with anything else I think I would need. I go to my dresser pulling away a few of my shirts to reveal 2000 dollars. I know a lot, but that is for the whole 2 weeks at Australia including food and room service. I put the shirts back and put the money in my carry-on. "Let's go." I say picking up my carry-on and a suitcase. Zander get's my other one. We make our ways down the stairs and over to Zander's truck. We put my bags in the trunk next to Zander's things and we drive off.

"Why do I have so many bags?" I whine.

"You don't have as much as Kacey." Zander rolls his eyes pulling up to her house seeing the 4 suitcases and the carry-on.

"Oh god." I shake my head.

"Hey guys!" Kacey squeals. "I only brought the neccesitites." Kacey says.

"Yeah the neccesitites." I roll my eyes. We put her bags in the back of athe truck and start to drive to the airport.

"I can't wait for us to be in Australia!" Kacey exclaims.

"I can't either." I yawn. It's 2 am and we are arriving at australia at 9 am.

"I don't understand the early flight." Zander complains.

"Me either." Kacey sighs. We arrive at the airport and park next to Nelson's car. We take our bags out having Kevin and Zander carry one of Kacey's bags. We make our way to our terminal and our section thingy. We sit down at the seats that are there and wait for the plane to arrive.

"So which hotel are we staying at?" Kevin asks.

"We are staying at... Pullman Hotel Hyde Park (formerly Sydney Marriott Hotel)" Nelson reads from the piece of paper. (**AN: this is a real hotel in Sydney. And the next is a hotel in Melbourne.)** "And in Melbourne we are staying at... Atlantis Hotel Melbourne." Nelson finishes reading.

"Oh I heard those are really nice." Zander says.

"Yeah I did too." I agree.

"Look! Our planes here! Our planes here!" Nelson exclaims.

We wait half an hour for the plane to unload and then go in and find our seats. When we sit down and we take off we immeadiatley fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up at 5 am finding myself not able to sleep. I usually just look out the windows on planes. I look at the other rolls to see Zander, who is next to me, asleep, Nelson and Kevin asleep, Mr and Mrs. Baxter asleepl, and Kacey asleep on a strangers shoulder.

"Would you like something to drink?" An attendant asks.

"Uhm I'll have a coffee and a please." I say to her. She nods her head and goes to ask the other people who are awake.

I sit there on my laptop on free wifi searching meet and greets for the Janoskians. I look up to see Zander looking at my laptop.

"Hey Stevie." He smiles at me.

"Hey." I reply back. I look back over at my laptop.

"What time is it?" He questions. I look at the time on my laptop.

"6 am." I reply. He groans and closes his eyes laying his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going back to bed wake me up at 7." he mutters. I roll my eyes and continue to look at my laptop. I close my current browser and open a new one logging onto my twitter.

'On my way to Australia, Zander's asleep on my shoulder. Getting coffe and .' I tweet before exiting my laptop all together getting a glimpse of my changing background, it's a series of pics of me and Zander, Gravity 5, Me and Nelson, Kevin and I, and me and Kacey. Also a few of their selfies.

"Here's your drinks." The attendent says. I put down the tray and slip my laptop into my bag next to me. I take the drinks and put them on my tray. Stupid airplanes and cheep plastic cups that are a fourth the size of a normal one. I smile gratefully at her saying a quick thank you before sipping my coffee. I look up a Janoskians video on youtube and plug in my earbuds. I click on one of my favorites, proffesional skipping a mockumentry. I laugh at Beau and Luke.

"What are you laughing at?" Kacey asks from behind me.

"Janoskians." I reply she rolls her eyes.

"You love them."

"I do. And Sarah and James are going to get married while I marry Beau, Skip, Luke, and Jai." I reply simply.

"I thought it was James, Beau, Luke and Jai... and Daniel... who's Skip?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Daniel, they call him Skip." I say.

"Oh ok." She says. I take another sip of my coffee, I finish the video and click on another favourite and their newest one, Baby Annabelle.

_You are a sicko_

Jai says to the hobo, I laugh my head off at the hobo shouting random things about the baby.

_Beau: I dropped the baby in the bin._

_Guy: It's fake dude._

_Beau: It's fake? Nah it's real... you gonna tell me off?_

_Guy *texting*_

_Beau: I'll just uh... I'll grab that one._

I burst out laughing as Beau reaches into the trashcan, getting strange looks from different people.

I feel a movement on my shoulder to see Zander shifting his head sucking his thumb. I laugh lightly covering my mouth with my hand. I take out my phone and snap a quick picture before posting it to twitter with the caption, 'Aww he stills sucks his thumb the baby.' He pulls the thumb out of his mouth. And opens his eyes.

"Is it seven yet?" He questions. I look at the clock on my screen. 7:00 wow, time flys.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good." He smiles. I laugh before taking another sip of coffee finshing it. He grabs the I got myself and finishes it in a gulp. I stare at him in shock.

"Idiot." I mutter.

"Which one you watching now?" Zander asks.

"Baby Anabelle." I reply.

"That's a good one." He reply's I nod my head and play it putting a bud in his ear.

Zander and I laugh as Jai lets go of Baby Annabelle again and Luke says 'I got it' and jumps up to kick the baby.

"Oh we should watch the MazziMaz top 10 favourite youtube video thing." He says as he points to one of the videos the Janoskians commented on.

"Oh we should." I agree. We watch it laughing at his impressions and just him.

_"Luke, like a ninja hero, runs out of nowhere and fly kicks the baby..."_

_"And all the bystanders are like..." _Maz drags off moving against the wall.

"I love him and the Janoskians." I laugh.

"I do too." Zander agrees.

"We will be landing in Australia in 30 minutes." The pilot says.

"Good." I sigh.

"Yeah." Zander agrees.

* * *

When we land in Sydney we go straight to the baggage claim, with jetlag may I add. We wait a few minutes for the bags to go down, the bags start going down and I look for my two bright white ones with black stripes. I grab them and start to drag them off the revolver, I stuble forward and land ontop of my bag, Zander grabs my leg landing ontop of me, Kevin and Nelson grab on Zander trying to pull us up but they land on us. We are all revolving on the revolver thing trying to untagle ourselves and trying to get our suitcases right next to eachother. "Help!" We all shout. Strangers are giving us weird looks and laughing too. I see Kacey videoing us.

"That is hilarious." I hear an Australian voice ring out. I growl at the 13 year old who said that.

"When I get up from here, I'm punching you!" I shout at him and he immediatley backs away. I finally untagle myself and grab my bags up, the boys following suit. We walk out of the airport our heads held high before we burst out laughing. We rent a car and drive to the hotel, We have a giant suit with 2 bedrooms and a pull out couch, Nelson and Kevin get the pull out couch while Zander gets the normal couch, Mr and Mrs. Baxter get a room while Kacey and I get another room.

We all crash down onto the couches and chairs.

"Stupid jetlag." Nelson exclaims.

"I know." I whine.

"Ok kids, I know we all are tired, ahve jetlag and more, but we are going to do some stuff today." Mrs. Baxter smiles. We all groan.

* * *

**Ok it's a filler chapter. But come on, if you didn't know from my Alphabet Patrome One-Shots, I'm in pain, I have a serious sunburn, and I can barley move, I cant' stand up, lay down, sit down, think, or type. So sorry for errors, a boring chapter and all the quotes. Haha I just love the Janoskians, and Mazzi Maz. Lol. Ok so if you liked the quotes check out there channels. Also I don't own anything that I used, like the hotels, videos, and more.**


	11. Chapter 11, 12, and 13 preview

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie **

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: This is a preview of chapter 11, 12, and 13 which will be a 3 part very drama filled chapter. So expect it Sunday and Monday!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"Then why are you all over him?"

* * *

"I love you!"

"I'm sorry I'm not sure about my feelings..."

* * *

"How could you do this to me?"

"How could you do that to me?"

"I can't believe you!"

* * *

"Hi were the Janoskians."

"I'm a HUGE fan!"

* * *

Chapter 12:

"We are done. Over. Breaking up."

"What? But I love you!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know!"

* * *

"I- I'm sure of my feelings now."

"You are?"

"Yes... And. I love you too!"

* * *

"I don't know what I did."

"Well you should ask someone else, maybe Kacey, she knows."

"I wont ask her, you are my girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend."

* * *

Chapter 13:

"I'm sorry I love you, I didn't mean to kiss her! She kissed me! Please can we get together?"

"You hurt me, a simple sorry wont fix that."

* * *

"Grace?"

"Hi!"

"When did you get here?"

"Last night!"

"I missed you!"

* * *

"Will you get together with me again now?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Ok so that's just parts of chapters 11-13, try to guess who said what! Haha. **

**I'm sorry I would update fully, but I'm leaving to camp in an hour, and I still have to get packed and I have to write all the chapters. **

**Please review on what you think of the up-coming chapters!**


	12. Chapter 11 long authors note!

**Haha it is so cool, I typed 'Zander and Stevie' into google and my story chapter 10 was the first result! so cool, haha.**

**Props to InkHeart4112 who had Nelson shouting into the soap opera, I took the actors names and made a soap opera too, but it was InkHeart4112's idea.**

**I also started writing this earlier today, forgot about it due to twitter, and then I remembered it lol. Also repllies to my One-Shot at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Right now everyone is lounged on the couch and chairs in our hotel room watching some soap opera. Don't ask me why, it was Nelsona and Kevin's idea.

"Cymphonique?" The main actor Max asks.

"Max you aren't supposed to be here." The girl shouts. Right now she is kissing a guy and is totally drunk.

"I thought you loved me!" Max yells.

"I do!"

"Then why are you all over him?" Max asks.

"I- I don't know." Cymphonique sighs.

"I always knew Lulu was right about you." Max shakes his head, "It's always been Lulu." Max says walking away. I roll my eyes at the lame way of setting two characters up. Max finds Lulu and asks her out, she of course says yes.

"This is way to cheesy for my liking." I say turning the TV to a different channel.

"Who cares about you and your liking, it was getting to the good part." Kevin says reaching for the remote. I roll my eyes again and let him have it. He turns back to the original channel and I lay my head in Zander's shoulder. I close my eyes and concentrate on the Meet & Greet that is going on tomorrow. I smile as I think of getting their autographs, the Janoskians that is.

"Noo! How can Noah not end up with Halston?" Nelson shouts at the TV. "Oh wait, she's just rejecting that guy for him." Nelson smiles sheepishly. I laugh lightly opening my eyes slightly. All day we were going to different places going around the city. We went to way to many places and my legs hurt... badly. We had gone to every tourist attraction in a 65 mile radious. And that involves about 100 places to walk too. Let me just tell you, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter spent around 195 dollars in gas. Which left us with half a tank for tomorrow. Yeah that many places. And we walked to most of them.

"Stevie." I hear Zander whisper. I open my eyes fully and look at him. "It's the good part." Zander smiles. I roll my eyes and look at the TV to see a commercial with the cat's meowing. I look at Zander with a 'Really?' look. He just laughs. I close my eyes again and try to go to sleep. I finally mannage, and fall asleep dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

When I wake up I'm on my bed in the hotel room I look over to the bed next to me to see Kacey asleep too. I throw my warm blankets off of me and check the alarm clock 6 am. I sigh and get up walking to the door. Ugh light. How are they up? They never get up early! I look around the room to see everyone besides Kacey eating breakfast. I groan and walk to the table snatching up some bacon.

"Are you excited for the Meet & Greet?" Zander asks me.

"Yeah totally we need to leave in like 15 minutes!" I shout as I remember it. I finish the bacon and run to my room shared with Kacey. I quickly snatch up my Janoskians T-Shirt, A Beanie that Jai and Luke have both worn in videos (Not theres one that looks like it), skinny jeans, and my combat boots. **(A/N is it only me or would Stevie totally be wearing this?)**

"Ugh do we have to get there so early? The Meet & Greet starts at 2!" Zander whines. I roll my eyes and yank him up by his arm.

"Yes they last for around 5 hours, and the lines reach down to at least a block away now lets GO!" I shout pushing him to his bag. He grabs a fist full of clothes and goes into the bathroom. Five minutes later he emerges looking decent. "Awesome, now let's go." I smile as I drag him to the door.

* * *

When we finally get to the Meet & Greet we see the line is already really long. I grab my posters and rush to the line. I already have my wristband, I got it yesterday so all I have to do is wait. Zander drags his feet behind me. "I thought you were excited!" I shout.

"I am... sort of." Zander replies joining me in the line getting a few admiring stares. I roll my eyes at the girls and loop my arm with Zanders, even in Australia girls love him. He looks down at me and smiles giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smile at him and look up the line to only see around 100-200 people in front of us, not that many... Who am I kidding this is going to take at least 4 hours. And now there are around 20 people behind me since I arrived 2 minutes ago. I sigh and sit down like most of the girls are doing. I take a sip of the water I brought and Zander sits down next to me throwing his arm around my shoulders. I snuggle into him and we wait here for the Janoskians.

* * *

When the Janoskians finally arrive they each get to their seats. They all look out into the crowd of screming and crying girls and smile. The line moves pretty quickly, not to slowly.

When Zander and I reach the boys they immediatley greet me.

"Hi were the Janoskians." They say.

"I'm a huge fan." I smile.

"Ah your american?" James asks. I nod my head.

"Can you sign my shirt?" I ask them walking up to Jai who is in the first seat. They nod their heads and Jai signs it, I move down to Skip who signs it too. I move down the line arriving at the last person, Luke. He winks at me and signs it. Before we leave Zander get's the posters signed and I get pictures.

"Hey wait, is that a beanie we had in a video?" Jai asks.

"Uhm yeah I went to 15 different stores before finding the exact one." I shrug. Luke and Jai smile.

"Here we'll trade." Luke smiles. They hand me an exact replica of my beanie. I smile and hand them mine.

"You guys wore this?" I question. They nod their heads.

"All of us." Skip smiles.

"Thanks." I say breathlessly putting the Beanie on my head. "Oh and here... follow me on twitter?" I ask them handing them a sheet of paper with my twitter name on it.

"No problem and of course we will." Beau shrugs. I nod my head as Zander takes my hand. We start to walk away and I turn back and wave at them.

"Oh my god." I say touching the beanie as we walk back to the car. Zander smiles at me and we make our way back to the hotel.

* * *

When we walk into the hotel I make my way to my room putting the shirt and beanie deep inside my suitcase. I throw on a Rise Against T-shirt and walk out into the living room. The soap opera from last night is still playing it's some kind of marathon.

"How could you do this to me?" A main character Chris asks.

"How could you do that to me?" A non main character Selena asks.

"I can't believe you!" Chris exclaims. Appearantly, Chris and Selena were dating, Selena cheated on him and Chris is upset and Selena is blaming him. Wow Cliche much?

I roll my eyes and close them trying to fall asleep after a day filled with the Janoskians.

Kacey's P.O.V.

"Hey Kacey can I talk to you?" I hear Kevin ask. "Alone." He questions. I nod my head slowly following him into the hallway. He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks slowly.

"Listen your a great guy and all but..." I drag off.

"I love you." Kevin adds.

"Listen I have feelings I can't explain, around you, I get butterfly's but your not the usual guy I date... I need some time to think." I admit. Kevin just smiles.

"I cause THE KACEY SIMON butterfly's. Wow." Kevin exclaims. I roll my eyes and go back into the living room.

* * *

**Ok so this had a twist, the next chapter the quotes are more obvious.**

**And now replies to everyone who reviewed my One-Shot:**

**InkHeart4112: Oh thank you, that means a lot coming from one of my favorite Zevie authors! And I thought it could use a twist, plus Stevie wouldn't fall for any corny ones Zander said :P**

**ForeverSeddie: Thank you! Haha yeah I love cheesy ones! I had to re-read that for the rhyme haha. Yeah I think Zander's character would do that if he truly liked Stevie so I added it. And thank you again!**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: Thanks! Haha she would, I believe even though Stevie is hard on the outside, she is softer on the inside and would rather have something from the heart. I tried to make the ending good, I'm glad you liked it!**

**jellybean96: Thank you! Means a lot! I'm glad you loved it!**

**And the Guest, who I want to reply too... **

**Guest who said: ****DIFSBIUSFDNUSF i want to get a boyfriend this way omg**  
**idek i just love pickup lines c:**

**I say: I do too! Haha I love corny and good pick-up lines and if a guy did this for me, I would for sure say yes!**

**Guest who said: ****I loved this so much! You should make more like these! Maybe even a whole story! You're an amazing writer, and this made me smile(: and I needed to smile (:**

**I say: I'm glad! I don't know how I would make a whole story like make more pick-up lines :/ ? Or what... I'll take Ideas! Oh thank you, I'm not that good but thanks! I'm glad I made you smile when you needed too!**

**Guest who said: ****Hi I hope you know this isn't bad AT ALL I loved it soooo much really good job.**

**I say: Oh thank you! I read it over, and it's better than I thought, but still planned out better in my head, I kept deleting the parts on accident :/. I'm glad you love it! And thank you again haha!**

**So those are all the reviews I have gotten, and all on like the first day! So thanks!**

**Also I have 61 reviews for this story! :O That is so many!**

**Reviews from:**

**jellybean96**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**

**anubisfreak**

**Zida7**

**lafalot22**

**applepie12 **

**ZaceyForever (A Zacey shipper loving my story :O I'm amazing)**

**Kayleighann5**

**ButterflyBlueEyes**

**zevie-bade-spoby80726**

**AnythinCountryChick**

**Arizevie4EVER**

**kibago**

**diana04123**

**InkHeart4112**

**SupButterCup**

**BookwormsARECool (I agree with your username :P)**

**soulsurferfan116**

**ZevieLover**

**startrekwarrior12 **

**And of course **

**All of the amazing Guests.**

**I can't forget the silent readers :P I mean not all of you can review!**

**My story wouldn't be anywhere without you!**

**I'm sorry for the long authors note, I just wanted to show that you guys reviewing my story is truly amazing!**

**Anyways next chapter tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am going to fangirl now, The guy who writes How to Rock, David Israel, responded to my tweet about a love calculation where Zevie was meant to be. I am fangirling so much right now... that was like 3 days ago.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN ON ALL OF MY FANFICS!**

**I AM FOLLOWED BY JAI BROOKS ON TWITTER! HOLY FUDGECAKES! I HAD A HEART ATTACK! HOLY FUDGECAKES HE PUT A HEART AT THE END OF HIS TWEET! AND AND AND... OH MY GOD! I AM FUDGING FOLLOWED BY JAI BROOKS! ONE OF THE JANOSKIANS THE TWIN OF LUKE BROOKS, THE BROTHER OF BEAU, THE FRIEND OF JAMES! THE LOVER OF SKIP (Inside joke with Janoskians fans.) **

**Oh yeah, I'm also followed by Lala the dog, the Brooks brothers dog, yeah were in a relationship.**

**You jel?**

**And also, Ariana Grande and Jai are getting married, check out their tweets ;) **

**Luke is going to be the best man, Boyce Avenue the wedding band, and one of Ariana's friends as the maid of honor, and all Ariana and Janoskian fans are invited :') I'm crying tears of joy.**

**They aren't literally getting married but... just check out the tweets ;)**

**Their twitters are JaiBrooks1 and ArianaGrande .**

**Anyways here is the Chapter:**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I peek my head out of the bedroom I share with Kacey. I look out to the living room to see the boys all asleep. I smile and walk out of the room with a can of whip cream and a can of silly string. Kacey walks out behind me holding a video camera. I look up at Kacey to see her giving me the signal that it's running. I smile at the video camera and I go back to looking at boys. I open up the cans of whip cream and silly string, my hands around the bottle my finger on the spray button thing. I slowly walk up to Nelson and Kevin, Kacey following behind me, I lower my hand over Nelsons face and shoot whip cream on it. I give him a beard and smile admiring my work. I look over at Kevin and see him rolling around. Shoot he's going to be difficult. He'll smear it all. I walk over to Kevin and get the silly string ready. I quickly spray some in his hair and on his upper lip so he has a mustache.

Now's the fun part... Zander. Yeah I'm going to put both of them on him, just more fun. We slowly creep to the couch, I look over at Kevin and Nelson to make sure they are still asleep. I turn back to Zander and do the same I did to Kevin and Nelson, except I also put a bunch of it in his hair knowing that that would make him mad. I smirk and look back at the camera. Kacey turns the camera so it's facing her.

"And now, we wake them up." She smiles deviously. I smile too and she holds up the blowhorn she was carrying, did I mention she was carrying one? Well she was. We look at each other. I plug my ears as she tries too, though it's hard with both hands holding something. She blows the horn, the boys jump up and look around wide-eyed. I laugh at their reactions. Kacey turns off the video camera and we both burst out laughing.

"What the heck?" Zander asks. I shake my head at his confused expression and look over at Nelson and Kevin. They are staring at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. I laugh harder as they reach at each other's faces, They start to wipe eachother's faces. Zander slowly reaches up to his face. His hand connects with the whip cream and he shrieks. Yes shrieks, he jumps up and runs to the bathroom, I'm not kidding. I hear footsteps down to the hallway, followed by a scream. We all look over at the bathroom. In the little space of the mirror we can see we see Zander trying to get the stuff off his face and out of his hair.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Nelson whines.

"We were bored and you guys woke up late. Do the math." I shrug. I sit down on the couch and grab the remote turning it on. Finding nothing good on, I shut it off.

"You know I hate math." Kevin glares.

"It's not actual math." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." Nelson says putting a 'talk to the hand' pose on. I laugh at him as he flips his hair, well flips his imagenary girl hair.

"Oh come on guys, don't be such pary poopers, it's only our 4th day in the good old OZ, let's do something fun!" Kacey exclaims.

"Yeah if fun means heading down to the pool, I'm all for fun." Kevin smiles. Nelson and I shake our head in agreement.

"Let's do something funner than that." Kacey rolls her eyes. "Like go to a club, or something."

"But we don't like going to those places." I say. Nelson and Kevin nod there heads in agreement.

"Don't like going to what places?" Zander asks walking in, totally gunk free.

"She wants to go to a club." Kevin explains. Zander's face nots up in disgust. I give him a look.

"Which side is my girlfriend on?" Zander asks slowly. Kevin and Nelson raise their hands. "Ok let's not go to that club." He says quickly noticing my look.

"You guys are so mean!" Kacey says.

"Let's just go to the pool." I say to everyone they all nod their heads.

I make my way to the room getting my bathing suit from my suitcase. I slip it on and walk back out. Everyone else joins me and we grab some towels from the bathroom. We head out of the door to the elevator. We walk down the hallway passing a lot of rooms. We stop at the eleator and press the button. In a few moments the elevator doors open and a family steps out. They wave at us and we wave back. We go into the elevator and press the down button. We are on the 20th floor so it takes a while.

When we finally get down to the lobby we exit. We make our way to the pool. When we reach it we set our stuff down. Nelson, Kevin and I share a glance. We race to the huge pool. It's HUGE and has a slide going into the pool. We make our way to the slide. We all climb the ladder, well more like steps, and we get to the top.

"I want to go first!" Kevin shouts.

"I wanted to go first!" Nelson whines.

"How 'bout we solve this and I go first?" I question.

"But I'm going first!" Nelson says. I roll my eyes and see 2 boys walk by us and go down.

"You guys people are going in front of us, just let me go first, girls first anyways!" I point out.

"Fine." Kevin and Nelson sigh, knowing I would have hurt them in some way.

"Yay." I say. I wait for the last guy to go. I wait till he's at the bottom before turning around, laying on my back. I make sure my head will hit the water first and I push off of the sides with my hands. I squeal as I round a corner. I take a deep breath and hold my mouth closed not bothering to close my eyes. My head hits cool water, along with the rest of my body. I roll around in the water and come up for air. I take a deep breath and put my hands in the air. "Woo!" I shout just as Kevin rams into me. I groan and rup my stomach where is feet hit. He went on his stomach, baby.

"Sorry Stevie!" Kevin says, just then Nelson rams into his back with his head.

"Ow!" They both explain rubbing the place where they were both hit. I laugh and look over to see Zander swimming towards us. I smile and swim towards him. I kiss him on the lips quickly. He pulls apart and smiles at me. I snicker to myself, I put my hands ontop of his head and push him down. He goes under the water and starts to sink. I start to panic, shoot, I didn't drown him right? All of a sudden I feel something pull me under by my leg.

I take a deep breath before I'm fully under water. There Zander smirks at me, placing his lips on mine. I kiss back until I need air. I push myself up and take a huge breath, Zander doing the same. Nelson and Kevin look at us with discusted faces. Kacey awws from where she is sitting, she's on the edge of pool, her feet dangling in. We all look at each other. We smile micheviously. We swim over to Kacey. We grab a leg and arm each and pull her into the water, she squeals in suprise. She goes under and comes back up.

"You guys are so rude!" She shouts. We just laugh. All of a sudden Zander's phone rings from the chair next to us. He get's a confused look.

"Probably just my parents." He shrugs. He get out of the pool and dry's his hands before answering the phone. "Hello?" He asks. "I can't hear you mom." He rolls his eyes. He puts up the finger signaling a minute and walks away near the bathrooms. We all shrug and go back to swimming.

"My parents haven't called me since we got here." Kacey says.

"My mom hasn't called me since a week ago." I shrug.

"My parents called me yesterday." Kevin says.

"Mine are here." Nelson laughs.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I say getting out of the pool. They nod their heads. I make my way over to the bathroom.

"No I didn't." A voice says. A voice that sounds like Zander's... I turn to the left a little to see him leaning against a tree near the bathroom his back towards me. I hide behind a corner, from where you enter the bathrooms, and listen to his conversation. Hey it seems intresting.

"I dated her out of pity." Zander... shrugs. He dated who out of pity? Me? "Yeah I know I shouldn't have dated her while with Stevie." Zander sighs... wait back the fudge up. Cheating guy say what?

"Yeah I know Justin... You gotta realize, the girl practically forced me too, it's not my fault Molly is a witch with a B." Zander says. He cheated on me... with Molly... out of pity... I couldn't listen anymore. I storm out of my hiding place right past Zander. I stop at him and slap him before making my way back to the pool. Trying to hold back the tears that are blocking my vision.

"Stevie!" Zander calls after me.

"What was that about?" Kacey asks.

"Zander cheated on me... with Molly." I say the tears I was holding back flowing freely. I sit on the edge of the pool my feet dangling in the water.

"He WHAT?" Nelson and Kevin ask. I mearly shake my head.

"That little, cheating, son of a bi-" Kacey starts.

"Kacey, language." I warn looking at the little kids near by. "And anyways, his mom isnt a Bi... you know that word... Just Zander." I sigh, tears covering my face, my voice shaky and raspy. I start to sob. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin get out of the pool. They help me up and we make our way to our towels. I see Zander walking over to us. I turn my head and grab my towel. The other's following suit. We start making our way back to the hotel. I look behind me once more to see Kacey giving Zander the finger. Zander starts to run up to us tripping over his own feet. We make our way inside the hotel and over to the elevator. We get in and close the doors right when Zander reaches them. We go up and walk back to our room. I wipe my face clear of tears, although it's not use considering the fact they are still flowing.

I make my way into the bedroom and change out of my swimsuit. I lay on the bed playing with the hem of my new shirt. I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I whisper out.

"Kacey, Nelson and Kevin." Kacey answers.

"Come in." I say my voice breaking.

"Hey, you okay?" Nelson asks. They all sit on my bed.

"No." I choke out.

"He's a di-" Kacey starts.

"Language." I say again, there may be no kids around, but with Kevin and Nelson...

"He's a jerk." Kacey rolls her eyes.

"Yeah..." I drag off. "A jerk I loved." I sigh.

"And he loved you back." Kevin says.

"I doubt it." I answer.

"Are you kidding me? The past few weeks, all he's been talking about is how he's loveed you for months now, and how he was waiting for the right time to ask you out." Nelson explains.

"Well than why would he date Molly?" I question.

"Hey I don't know everything." Nelson says.

"I know.." I drag off. We all hear a knock on the door. Ugh.

"Zander, she doesn't want to see you." Kacey says deathly.

"Just 2 minutes." Zander pleads. They look at me. I shake my head.

"2 minutes." Kevin warns. They get off the bed and open the door. Zander walks in and they walk out.

"Listen let me explain." Zander starts.

"There is nothing to explain." I state.

"Just let me." Zander pleads.

"No. We are done. Over. Breaking up." I say emotionlessly.

"What? But I love you!" He shouts.

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" I say the tears falling more now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zander asks his voice softer.

"I think you know!" I shout at his face my voice becoming high-pitched. He looks at me in astonishment. I had only cried a few times in front of him, when we watch sad movies, and when my cat died.

"Listen, it meant nothin." Zander starts.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

We are all sitting on the couch waiting for the 2 minutes to be done. I look over at Kevin and Nelson, they all have a saddened look on their faces. I look at Kevin before asking him to come with me in the kitchen.

"I- I'm sure of my feelings now." I say to him, sort of scared of admiting.

"You are?" He asks.

"Yes... And. I love you too!" I exclaim. He cheers and then crashes his lips to mine. I kiss him back. We break apart and look at each other. All of a sudden we hear Nelson open up the door.

"Your 2 minutes are up." He sighs. We turn back to see Stevie crying harder and Zander close to tears. I've never seen Zander cry...

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look at Zander as he leaves. He looks back and says, "I do love you."

I shake my head. "You wouldn't have done that if you did." I whisper.

"One more minute." Zander begs. Nelson sighs and says ok.

The door closes and Zander speaks, "I don't know what I did."

"Well you should ask someone else, maybe Kacey, she knows." I say to him.

"I wont ask her, you are my girlfriend!" He exclaims, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ex-girlfriend." I say. I get off the bed and open the door pushing him out.

* * *

**So how was it? Review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**How to Rock**

**Zander and Stevie**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Stevie's .

I cried myself to sleep that night. I don't care if 'he had too' or whatever it is that he cheated on me. He still did it, and out of pity for MOLLY? That is just too far. If it was one of his fangirl's I would be less upset, but it's not so I have to suck it up. I have to be the girl that doesn't mind break-ups. Even if it does pain me, and that is a lie. It makes me feel better than acting like the girls who cry and eat ice cream all day. I don't do that, never hav- ok I've never had a boyfriend, but still.

I head out of my room at 10 am to get some ice cream. Yeah I lied I will eat it. I see Zander sleeping peacefully, he should go rot in a hole. I glare at him from across the room even though he can't see me. I look over at the Kitchen to see Kevin and Nelson, they see me and smile.

"Hey." They say. I nod my head at them smiling slightly my face full of sadness. They get a pity look on their face and start to fiddle with their hands.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them.

"Nothing." They say quickly. Too quickly.

"So uhm what are you guys doing today?" I ask suspicously.

"Nothing." They say again. I roll my eyes at their antics and look at the fridge opening it.

"Mhm good for you." I say slowly and semi-sarcastically.

"Hey guys." Kacey yawns from the doorway of our room.

"Hey Kacey." I sigh as I grab the milk. I unscrew the cap and chug it from the bottle. Kacey gives me a grossed out look and I give her a 'Don't give me that crap' look. Her face immediatley softens. I screw back on the cap and open up the freezer... and ICE CREAM yes! I lunge for the ice cream and snatch it. I throw off the top grabbing the first silverware I found, a fork. I don't care I just want the ice cream. I shove the fork full of ice cream into my mouth and swallow it.

"Uhm you must be pretty upset..." Kacey drags off. I glare at her.

"No... I am?" I question sarcastically.

"I just want to say that I am totally on you side." Kacey states proudly. I bite back a sarcastic remark and smile at her gratefully.

"Thanks Kacey." I smile at her. She nods her head and smiles at Kevin. Woah Woah Woah wait. What? AT KEVIN? Is something going on here? "Hey uhm so Kacey... Kevin..." I drag off not knowing what to say.

"Uhm yeah we are dating." They trade of words motioning between themsleves.

"SINCE WHEN?" Nelson exclaims.

"Since last night?" Kacey asks.

"Oh so when Stevie was in pain, you two were going out?" Nelson asks moritified.

"Uhm we just got together..." Kevin drags off.

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm just happy for you two." I smile at them meaning it.

"Thanks." Kacey smiles. Kevin just nods his head.

"Well I'm going back to the room." I state as I grab up the icecream. Kacey rolls her eyes.

"No you aren't." She says pulling me back. She takes the icecream out of my hands and puts the lid back on and chucked it into the still open freezer. I frown and slump in a chair crossing my arms. All of a sudden Zander walks into the kitchen his face with bags on them. I glare at the back of his head. He bends down and grabs some ornage juice he takes a sip and puts it back.

"Can you stop burning a hole into the back of my head?" Zander asks. "And that goes for all of you." He turns around noticing all of our glares.

"If you would just let me explain-" he exclaims before getting interupted.

"No we won't." Kacey states. She pulls me up by my arm and marches me to our room.

* * *

Nelson's P.O.V.

I sigh and get up. "I'm going to go down to the lobby and ask if they have a starbucks somewhere." I state and get up. When I reach the lobby I look around for someone Australian. Well that's not hard. I walk up to the front desk awkwardly. And before you ask, no I can't use google maps, my laptop wont hook up to the wifi in the hotel. I wait for the person in front of me to finish before I look up at the person.

"Is there a starbucks, or any coffee shop anywhere?" I ask the lady.

"Yeah down the block." The lady points to the door. I smile at her gratefully. I start to walk towards the door looking at my surroundings when I slam into someone. My arms immediatley go around whoever it is to steady ourselves. I awkwardly say sorry and look up.

"Grace?" I ask in disbelief.

"Hi!" She says cheerily.

"When did you get here?" I ask shock coating my voice.

"Last night!" She says as she hugs me.

"I missed you!" I say removing my arms from around her waist.

"I missed you too!"

"Wait if you are here... is Molly?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah." Grace says slightly annoyed, "I want to talk to Stevie about that." She says.

"Ok you can go up in a bit." I say, "Follow me."

We make our way to my hotel room, wait where our my parents? Anyways, we walk up to my room and I open the door. We ignore the wondering glances from Zander and make our way to Stevie and Kacey's room. I open the door and see Stevie, Kacey, and Kevin there.

"I want to talk to you." Grace states looking at Stevie.

"Ok..." Stevie says slowly.

"Zander was forced to kiss Molly, and go out with her." Grace says.

"Wait HE KISSED HER?" Stevie shouts. Grace nods her head slowly.

"Yeah... But she said she was going to humuliate you publicily if he didn't." Grace states.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I gasp at Grace in shock.

"He did it to protect me?" I ask bitterly. I nod my head slowly. "Thanks, I'll be right back." I smile sweetly.

I walk into the living room to see Zander sitting there obviously upset. He jumps up when he notices me standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry I love you, I didn't mean to kiss her! She kissed me! Please can we get together?" Zander begs. He BEGS.

"You hurt me, a simple sorry wont fix that." I say hurt written on my face. He sighs running a hand through his brown curly locks.

"I just wanted to protect you, she wanted to share your secret." He whispers his eyes filling with hurt and tears.

"I know, but you could have told me, or my secret is better than breaking up with you." I sigh.

"I know." Zander sighs.

"Listen I love you still." I say.

"I love you too." Zander sighs. "Will you get together with me again now?"

"Yes!" I say happily. His face brightens up.

"Really?" He asks.

"No." I say shaking my head.

"What?" He asks.

"I don't know, let me think about it." I sigh.

* * *

**Short I know, but I wanted to update :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, So I updated yesterday, and I'm updating today, haha. I just really wanted to update.**

**So I just wanted to say thank you to InkHeart4112 for such an amazing review, truly it was so sweet, and it made me so happy that one of my favorite authors on this site reviewed my story. Seriously, that made me so happy! I love that you love my story :)**

**And also thank you too all the other's who have reviewed, I love your reviews just as much as InkHeart4112's!**

**And also I used part of InkHeart4112's review in the 2nd paragraph. :P**

**My cat just ate a fly... they are chasing the fly's around and eating them... what the actual fudgecakes?**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I don't want to just go back with him after he cheated on me, I mean I love him, and I truly want to get back together with him, but what if he just breaks my heart again? That would not end well with me. I would go all Cato on his butt. Yes Cato from the Hunger Games. I don't want to get back together and have Molly do something to break us up again. That little Bi-

I'm interupted from my thoughts by a head setting itself on my shoulder. I then hear a voice saying something, "Yes? No? Let me think? I'll help you out here, Stevie. You have three options: a) Yes, b) Go with A, or c) Go with B. That narrow your thinking time?" The voice asks. Yeah that's Kacey. I shrug her head off and roll my eyes.

"Could you leave?" I ask her. She looks at me for a second before she slowly backs out of the room backwards.

"I'm watching you two." She says as she fumbles with the door knob. She opens it and goes in closing it slowly. I turn back to Zander starting to talk again, I hear the door slam open. "Just say yes!" She shouts.

"I'm THINKING!" I shout back at her. I look at the pleading look on Zander's face. Oh god...

"Uhm... so?" Zander asks trying to get the answer out of me. I smile and say my answer.

"Yes." I smile at him. His face goes into shock and he picks me up spinning me around.

"Yes!" He smiles.

"Dude... stop. It's not like were getting married." I say as he sets me down.

"Yet." He winks at me.

"Don't get your hopes up." I pat his shoulder, "If you do anything to regret giving you this second chance, I will personally slit your throat with a butter knife." I say deathly.

"Is that even possible?" Zander asks his voice higher than normal.

"Yes it is, I've seen it on NCIS." I state crossing my arms.

"Ok." Zander backs away, "I wont hurt your little heart again." He smiles.

"Good." I smile back. All of a sudden I feel a force of people running up and hugging Zander and I.

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Kacey shouts as she seperates from the hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Grace exclaims.

"I thought you hated us," Zander says slowly.

"Why would I hate you guys? Molly is the one I don't like that much." Grace sighs, "Well, I need to go and tell my parent's where I have been." Grace smiles. "Bye Nelly, bye you guys." Grace skips out of the room.

"There is something wrong with that girl." I state.

"Yeah but she's so nice." Nelson smiles daydreaming.

"She's nice, just a little weird." I shrug. The other's nod their head in agreement.

"So, now that we are back together..." Zander drags off, "Let's have our movie night!" Zander exclaims.

"It's 11 in the morning Zander." Kevin says.

"I meant tonight." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Nope." Kacey states. We all look at her weirdly.

"Why not?" Nelson asks curiously.

"Because we are going to dinner at the restraunt downstairs with your parents." Kacey rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah how could we forget?" I ask them curiously.

"I don't know, with all the drama..." Zander drags off, "Again I'm sorry." He says.

"I know you are." I smile at him. I give him a quick peck on the lips missing his kisses.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

That night at around 6 we all make our way to the restraunt downstairs, it's a pretty fancy restraunt so I'm wearing a dress... of course Stevie is wearing her skinny jeans and that Janoskian beanie **(A/N IT'S RETURNED!)** that she got. Whatever, her fault if she get's kicked out. We sit down at a table and start to look at the menus as we wait for Nelson's parents to get here.

"Look at what we found." Molly sneers. "Loser 5." She says.

"Wow aren't you observant?" I ask.

"Yeah we are." Grace agrees.

"Grace! Your talking diet!" Molly shouts.

"Right sorry." Grace says. She immediatley covers her mouth.

"Whatever." Molly rolls her eyes.

"Is there some reason your bothering us... or do you just have no life?" Stevie questions.

"We have a reason." Molly smirks, "Zander, why are you still hanging out with them?" She questions.

"Because they are my friends." Zander deadpans.

"I thought we were dating." Molly smiles.

"No you forced me to date you." Zander states.

"Ok I'll just tell the whole restraunt, and school that Stevie..." Molly drags off. Wait what about stevie?

"How are you going to tell the school?" Nelson asks.

"Oh you know... just recording live." Molly smirks

"Whatever." Stevie shrugs, "I don't care." She says.

"Ok fine." Molly smirks, "ATTENTION EVERYBODY, STEVIE BASKARA WENT TO AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL IN THE FOURTH GRADE BECAUSE HER BROTHER'S WENT THERE." Molly shouts out to the whole restraunt.

"YEAH WHO CARES, MY MOM DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGHT MONEY, OK?" Stevie questions.

"I was the princess in Cinderella." Nelson says suddenly.

"I had to play as a leaf in that same play." Kevin comments.

"I got dumped by the same girl 20 times before I sung her a song and she finally dated me but dumped me the next day!" Zander shouts.

"I sleep with a nightlight!" I exclaim. We were all saying random secrets that we had kept in our minds forever.

"Ugh you guys have to ruin everything!" Molly screeches walking out of the restraunt.

"I love cinderella." Grace smiles at Nelson before following Molly out.

* * *

**Sorry not my best, just wanted to update.**


	16. Chapter 15

**OH MY GOD, NOT ONLY DID I GET A REPLY FROM JAI, BUT A COUPLE DAYS AGO I GOT REPLIED BY LULU** **TWICE! OH MY GOD, I AM FANGIRLING! OH MY GOLLY!**

**ok I'm done sorry for my episode there.**

**Anyways replies to your reviews :)**

**InkHeart4112- haha it took me a while to pronounce that word. Ha, thanks, and no problem, it worked for that part :) I had to add that last part, I just thought it would add some Grelson. I heard that from HoA too, and thank you again.**

**kibago- Haha yeah Liam did, I've known about them since December and stalked them the same ever since :) YES THAT IS WHAT I WENT FOR!**

**MariaLuvsYew- Haha I'm glad you like it, and thank you so much! I'm trying to think what to do, like should Molly be nicer, or not. Hahahaha, that's Kacey or Stevie's job haha.**

**jellybean96- Haha thank you. Exactly what I was thinking it would be hilarious! They totally should do that, along with STevie sing 'Forget you' haha.**

**So those are the reviews, thanks :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I drag my bag up to the scale, setting it on. Exactly 50 pounds, just what I need. Thankful that it is the right weight I move over so that Zander can put his bag up there.

We are going to Melbourne today since that was our next stop. We had just left the hotel room and it was 6 am. I sigh as I wait for the rest to weigh there bags, Kacey's weighing 150 pounds. How does she carry those 3 bags around anyways? Kacey rolls her eyes at the weight and hands the lady 100 dollars, which is the amount for over exceding the limit of weight. **(A/N I don't know if this is true) **Everyone finished weighing there bags and we make our way to our turminal.

"Ugh, it's a 3 hour flight." Kacey whines.

"Who cares?" I ask. Kacey huffs and sits down setting her carry on next to her on the floor. I roll my eyes at her actions and sit down next to her. Zander sits down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders, I stiffen slightly, not fully forgiving him for what he did, but then I relax.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zander asks in my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say back to him, I kiss him on the cheek for reassurance.

"Ok, good, just making sure." Zander smiles. I smile back slightly and look at my carry on grabbing a magazine from it. Kacey and I had stalked up on them for the plane ride, yeah I don't usually like to read things like magazines, but hanging out with Kacey is starting to make me more girly.

"Flight 6784 to Melbourne Australia boarding now." I hear an Australian voice ring out. I grab my carry on and make my way to the line for the plane, Zander, Nelson, and Kevin behind me, Kacey in front.

We get up to the tunnel, and start to walk to the door of the plane. When we reach it, a flight attendant leads us to our seats, I sit next to Nelson and Zander, by the window. Kacey and Kevin are in the row behind us with some old lady. I laugh as the lady gives a discusted look to Kevin who is burping. I see that Nelson is besides me and Zander isn't I frown at that.

"Hey... Stevie... Stevie... Stevie." Nelson whispers in my ear. I turn my head to him.

"Yes Nelson?" I ask him.

"If we go into turblance, and I don't have a life jacket and or air mask, I'm using Zander's not yours" Nelson smiles at me.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"I know, I'm genourous." He says to me.

"Yep... so genourous." I say. He smiles at me and turns back to his Ipod.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking, we will be taking off in a few short minutes, use this time to turn off all electronic devices, otherwise we will go into turblance, crash, and die." Our captain says, "So turn off, cell phones, I pods, laptops, eBooks, etc. I will tell you when to turn them back on. Emoticon: Smiley face" We all laugh at the end and buckle our seat belts, I pick up my phone and turn it to airplane mode to lazy to turn it off then back on.

I look out the window my mind going in different directions.

Will Zander break my heart again? Will Nelson actually steal his life jacket? Will I ever see my babies (The Janoskians) again?

I'm interupted from my thoughts when I fell a finger poke my cheek. I turn my head slightly to see Nelson smiling. He points to Zander, who fell asleep. I smirk and look at my carry on. I pull out my small sharpie and lean over Nelson. I uncap the sharpie and draw a small moustache on Zander's top lip. I then look over at Nelson who is holding his Iphone ready. I then look at his spotless forhead, oh yeah this is gonna be good. I write in all capitals on his forhead 'Loser'. I laugh at my work and move out of the way for Nelson to take pictures.

When Nelson takes his last one, Zander moves a little, so that his head is hanging to the side, an attendant looks at him weirdly and I hide the sharpie.

"What did you do to Zander?" Kevin laughs.

"Nothing." I shrug. The attendant passes by again and asks us for our drinks. We reply to her with the drinks we want and put down our trays.

The captain comes one again, "Ok, you may now turn on all electronic devices."

I sigh happily and go to my laptop, I turn it on and go to the planes wifi. I click on internet and go to twitter. When my twitter accoung comes up I check on the Janoskians tweets. Luke Brooks just tweeted. I smile and check them.

"Wazzzzup! (:" I read his tweet, I smile and reply hoping he will notice.

"The sky and roof." I smile at my tweet. Just seconds later he tweets again.

"Besides the sky/roof?.." I laugh at that and reply. **(These are his actual tweets)**

"The ceiling, see what I did there? Oh by the way, I'm going to Melbourne :)" I add at the end. He doesn't reply so I sigh, although they all do follow me, so... I should still be happy.

* * *

When we finally arrive at the airport in Melbourne we all wait for our bags, this time we do not go one the baggage claim wheely thingy, instead we all fall down the escalator, exceptr for Kacey. Yeah we are so cordinated.

"Ow." Kevin whines rubbing his head where my knee is. He pushes my knee away and it hits Nelson in the stomach.

"Ow." Nelson murmers. I get up earning more stares from people, if that's possible. I hear people laughing at us.

"If you want to survive, I would shut up." I say darkly.

"Haha, nah, too funny." An Australian voice laughs. I look up to see... THE JANOSKIANS? Oh wait... that's a group of old people. Poop, I forgot they went back to Melbourne yesterday.

I frown and pick up my bags.

* * *

I make my way into the hotel room and collapse on the couch, rubbing my neck.

"Here let me do that." I hear a voice say, I turn around to see Zander with his hands traveling towards my neck. I smile as he starts to rub my shoulders and neck.

I sigh contetedly.

That is nice.

* * *

**Lawl, filler chpater, I hate it, I'm running out of things to do in this book...**

**GIVE ME IDEAS.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Heyo guys, sadly this story is almost over... I know, sad right? This may be the last chapter...**

**I'm forming a mind blank for what to happen. You guys HAD to beg for them to kiss earlier than I expected -_- Kidding, kidding.**

**Oh and sorry if I already named the brothers something else, I'm too lazy to look it up.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

When we arrive back from Australia we all go to our houses unpacking, my mom is back, and so are my brothers. I open the door to my house slamming it behind me so my family knows that I'm home. All of a sudden I feel a force of bodies jump ontop of me. Oh god, it's my brothers, Benny, Ethan, Rory, and... Steve. I know, Stevie, Stevie. Really mom? I'm kidding, the names are, Matthew, Atticus, Cameron, and Mark.

I struggle under them, getting crushed by their fatness, "Get off your sister you guys." My mom sighs, walking in, rubbing her hands with a dish towel. She shakes her head at us and walks back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for killing me." I smile at my brothers as they get off me.

"No problem Stevie." Cameron smiles.

"Is it true that you are dating Zander?" Matthew asks.

"Yes it's true." I shrug.

"If that idiot hurts you in anyway, I will kill him." Atticus says deathly.

"Good to know Atticus. Good to know." I roll my eyes.

"Oh stop pestering your sister." My mom sighs. She comes back out of the kitchen carrying a casseroule. She sets it on the table and calls us to come over. We all run to the table taking our seats.

"So I heard that Zander kid broke your heart." My brother Mark says with a face full of casseroule.

"He didn't break my heart... only for like a day." I roll my eyes.

"He does it again, and he will have to deal with us." Cameron says cracking his knuckles.

"Cam, you are a nerd, who wearks a camera, you can't kill or beat up a fly." I shake my head.

"I can too, I killed a fly 5 hours ago meanie." Cameron sticks his tounge out.

"I still play guitar better than him..." Atticus drags off.

"You guys had a guitar battle, he plays electric, you play acoustic, he's better at electric than you are, admit it." I sigh.

"Fine." Atticus huffs.

"You guys are so immature." Matthew says.

"Matt, last month you got your foot stuck in the toilet." I roll my eyes.

"So..." Matthew drags off.

"Just eat guys. Just eat." My mom sighs closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands. I shrug my shoulders and shove some food in my mouth.

* * *

I look over at the rest of the band and Grace, my heart fluttering when I see my boyfriend. I get butterfly's in my stomach still. And it's been a year, since we started dating, a year today, well in... 3 hours. Right now we are sitting on the edge of a cliff in our bathing suits, a large pond, or small lake? I don't know, down below us, around 15 feet down. Next to us is a water fall and a river. We are dangling our feet waiting for Kacey to suck it up so we can go down together.

"I don't know, just seems so high..." Kacey shivers.

"It's 15 feet, the water below is 10 feet deep, your fine Kace." Kevin smiles at his girlfriend. I nod my head in agreement, right now I'm wearing my black and whit polka dot bikini with blue neck ties, and a purple bottom to the top (where you clip it) my bottoms have blue/purple bows.

Kacey is wearing a bright pink bikini with black bows. Kevin is wearing a blue/white trunks. Zander is wearing black and white checkered trunks. Nelson is wearing red trunks with black on it. And Grace is wearing a red bikini.

We had found this water hole, my new name for it, a couple weeks ago at the start of the summer. We had been hiking, and just... found it.

"Ok, ready?" I ask. Everyone nods. We all stand up, link hands and walk to the edge. We take deep breaths and jump. I feel the rush of the wind in my hair, leaving my eyes open for the splash. I smile and my feet hit the water. Soon enough my whole body is submerged. We still have our hands linked when we pop up for air.

"That was amazing!" Kevin screams.

"That was THE coolest thing." Nelson exclaims.

"That was just so awesome!" I agree. We all let go of our hands and start to swim around. I go on my back and start to float. All of a sudden I feel myself being pulled under. I take a deep breath before I'm officially under.

I look around in the semi-merky water to see Zander there. I roll my eyes, Zander presses his lips to mine. I stiffen. I finally kiss back slowly, after around... 4 seconds I'm gettin dizzy. I push away and I swim back to the surface. Zander comes up too and looks at me, he points to the cliff and I nod my head. We walk up the small hill to the top of the cliff and sit there.

"What was the whole freezing thing about?" Zander questions. I sigh and admit what was going through my head.

"Ever since you semi-cheated with Molly I've been kind of worried, and you kissed me under water, like you did the day I found out..." I drag off.

"I will never do that again, and you know why I did it." Zander whispers. I nod my head, smile and kiss him. I feel him smile... no smirk against my lips. I widen my eyes and feel him wrap his arms around me, uhm.. Allf of a sudden I'm falling. I furrow my brows before I fell water encase me. That jerk. I push away trying to get out of his grasp, he pulls up back up to the surface and pulls away.

"YOU JERK!" I yell at him. I hit him in the shoulder before laughing. He joins in.

"That was fun." Zander smiles.

"It was." I laugh.

* * *

All of us sit on the rocks next to the water hole, we are dripping wet, and we are eating sloppy joes. Yeah, we had packed them earlier, they were cold but still delishes.

"These are so good." I said my mouth full of food.

"Yeah." Grace agrees. When we finish our food, the sun is starting to set, if you are wondering, we are camping here, well, Kacey and Grace are sleeping in the back of Zander's truck, a cover over the back, you know the part with the tail gate? Yeah they are sleeping there. The rest of us are sleeping on the ground, in a tent.

"Wanna go for another dip before bed?" Zander asks. We all nod and make our way up to the cliff.

"This is amazing." I whisper. We sit down on the edge, our feet dangling, one of my hands touching the waterfall/river. We all look at the sunset getting ready to jump in a few minutes. I smile and put my shoulder in the crook of Zander's neck. He wraps an arm around me.

"Happy year anniversarry." He smiles. I smile back and kiss him lightly on the lips. When the sun is behind the trees telling us it's time to jump, we do. Our bodies hit the water. We start to swim again.

We all laugh as Nelson and Kevin grab their arm floaties, flippers, circle floaty things, and putting a dab of sunscreen on their noses. They walk up to the cliff, their faces full of an emotion like they are about to accomplish something. They start to wade in the river water, oh no. They then start to run, sliding down the spurr of water flowing downt he side of the cliff. We all laugh as they splash, before doing the same as them, minus the get ups. Zander and I swim, hoping to find something cool, we exchang looks before reaching a hand through the waterfall.

As we suspected we hit no rocks. We put our heads through the water, the 30 miles per hour water pounding on our necks. We look around to see a perfectly dry cave. We look at each other before removing our heads, we turn back to the others, "You guys gotta see this!" We shout .

"Oh I love that show." Nelson and Kevin say in sync. I roll my eyes.

"No look." I point to waterfall. They all look and squeal, yeah Nelson and Kevin squeal. We grab our things, and bring them through the waterfall. Yeah they didn't get wet, we are just too awesome.

That night, we all fall asleep the sound of rushing water, and the scenery of dark cave walls, and green pine trees behind a flow of crystal clear water.

* * *

**jfka;k I sort of like this chapter... I'm not sure. And yes, it is the final :( I'm so sad.**

**Ok well I love ya'll.**

**I'm coming out with a NEW fanfic for Zevie based on the movie with Hillary Duff, Raise your voice. I need a title, ideas?**


End file.
